EDNEE: cortos
by Scatmya
Summary: Historias auto conclusivas sobre la historia principal de El Destino No Esta Escrito (EDNEE). Por lo mismo se recomienda leer primero EDNEE y luego pasar por aquí.
1. Regimen SUROS

**Buenos días guardianes. Hoy les traigo a ustedes los cortos de EDNEE (El Destino No Esta Escrito). Se preguntaran que son estos cortos, pues bien, son capítulos sueltos que cuentan cosas que no vimos en la historia principal, pudiendo ser importantes o no. En este caso, el capítulo habla sobre como Corsa conoció la Régimen SUROS, ya que lo menciona en el ultimo capitulo que subí.**

 **La idea de esto es ir subiendo estos capítulos sin generar un spoiler, así que trataré de que estos capítulos vayan saliendo después de los capítulos a los que hacen referencia.**

 **Cada uno tendrá alguna explicación previa, mas que nada para que sepan en que contexto espacio/tiempo sucede todo, y como les conté en el último capítulo subido, serán de corta o larga duración pero auto conclusivos.**

 **Bueno, eso seria todo por ahora, disfruten este capitulo y ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

 **Los disclaimer correspondientes: Destiny no me pertenece, es hijo de Bungie y debemos quererlo mas que a su hermano mayor (cofcofHalocofcof)**

* * *

1.- Régimen SUROS

-Sabes lo que es esto?

-Un... arma?

El exo azul la miro de forma obvia. El sabia que era una arma, y esperaba que la insomne le diera mas información.

-Ya se que es un arma, no podrías completar con mas información?

-Tu me preguntaste que era y yo te conteste.

-Ugh...- el cazador suspiro, llevando su pulgar e índice al supuesto lugar donde debería estar el puente de su nariz -Vamos de nuevo. Sabes que arma es?

-Un fusil automático, de la empresa... Suros.

-Como sabes que es un fusil automático?

-Por el final del cañón.

-Muy bien Corsa, aunque era obvio. Esta es un arma excepcional, sabes lo que significa eso?- la insomne negó con la cabeza -Significa que es un arma muy personalizable, con perks bastante peculiares, y sobre todo, se crearon pocas copias de este modelo. La única forma de tener una de estas es pidiéndosela a Banshee, que te cobrara tu vida en lumen, encontrando los planos en algún engrama, o simplemente tener mucha suerte y quitársela a algún guardián muerto.

-Iuk!- dijo la insomne estremeciéndose -Y como la obtuviste tu?

-Encontré los planos en un engrama, no es obvio?

-Con la cantidad de lumen que posees, podrías habérsela pedido a Banshee- comento Corsa cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando yo obtuve esta arma ni siquiera existía la Torre, aunque ya era guardián.

-Wow! Que edad tienes?

-Podemos dejar de hablar sobre mi y concentrarnos en lo que estoy tratando de enseñarte?- Cayde tomo el arma y apunto con ella a algún punto de la pared -Como te decía, la Régimen SUROS es un arma bastante especial, es una de las pocas armas de la Edad Dorada que tiene autorización de la Vanguardia para usarse, es un fusil automático que tiene un modo explorador al activar la mira y además puedes cargarla con balas de aleación cerámica para botar a tu enemigo con solo tres disparos, aunque claro, si eres buena usando la mira, con un disparo bien dado en la cabeza los puedes acabar.

La insomne observaba todos los detalles del arma, e incluso coloco atención a como el exo azul tomaba el arma. Había leído sobre fusiles automáticos, y ahora que recordaba, también había leído sobre esta arma, pero para su mala suerte, el libro no tenia imágenes, así que no pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

-Puedo cargarla?

-Claro- el exo le entrego el arma, y aunque vio que la insomne se complicaba para tomarla, no dijo nada -Quiero que notes el peso, la distancia de la mira y lo delicado del gatillo.

-Espera, esta bloqueada?

-Claro! Crees que te entregaría un arma desbloqueada?

Corsa tomo el arma y coloco el dedo en el gatillo pero sin apretarlo. Llevo la culata a hasta tocar su hombro y observo por la mira a través de su ojo derecho, cerrando el izquierdo. Cayde no podía creer como la chica de la limpieza podía verse tan natural con una Régimen SUROS en sus manos, es como si pudiera llevar un arma en su carrito de limpieza y nadie lo notaria. Quizás debía revisar el carrito. De pronto, ella apretó el gatillo, y una bala fue a dar a la escultura que tenían al frente.

La insomne miro al exo, mientras este le devolvía la mirada, y ambos, tan impresionados como cada uno, miraron a donde fue a dar la bala.

-Dijiste que estaba bloqueada!- dijo Corsa entregándole el arma al exo.

-Pero si estaba bloqueada!- Cayde tomo el arma y la reviso. No estaba bloqueada -Mierda, Zavala me va a transformar en un enchufe si se entera! Porque disparaste!

-Porque dijiste que estaba bloqueada!

-Pero no por eso tenias que disparar!

-Espera, creo que se como solucionarlo.

* * *

-Colócalo mas adentro.

-Corsa, no entra mas.

-Entonces humedécelo y vuelve a introducirlo.

-Se esta saliendo!

-Obvio si lo estas sacando con tus dedos!

-Pero dijiste que usara mis dedos para introducirlo!

Exo e insomne se encontraban de rodillas frente a la escultura que representaba al Viajero y la Tierra. Corsa propuso rellenar el agujero que dejo la bala con papel tissue remojado en agua, así, al secarse, se endurecería. Cayde, en tanto, prefirió el realizar la operación de introducir el papel en el agujero, pero tal como se dieron cuenta, el Líder cazador no tenia habilidades con su motricidad fina, haciendo que el papel remojado se deshiciera cada vez que intentaba introducirlo.

La insomne decidió que ella colocaría el papel, así que le pidió su mano y le limpio los restos de papel tissue que tenia el exo. Saco otro poco de papel nuevo y lo remojo en agua, lo apretó con su mano y comenzó a introducirlo de a poco en el agujero. Luego de unos segundo, el agujero estaba tapado, pero ahora había otro problema.

-Crees que el Comandante Zavala se de cuenta?

-No lo se, tal vez si se fije en este gran punto blanco que ahora esta en la Tierra!

-Ok, cálmate, creo que tengo algo que lo soluciona.

-Acaso tu carro puede solucionarlo todo?

-Aunque no lo creas- dijo Corsa mientras sacaba una pequeña botella negra -Aca esta!

-Huh? Que es?

-Betún de zapatos. Según Misa, debo tener mis zapatos lustrosos y brillantes.

-Y que harás con eso?

-Pues pintar el papel, que crees?

-Dámelo, yo lo hago- el exo extendió su mano para quitarle la botella a la insomne, pero esta retiro la botella de su alcance.

-Creo que se como agregar betún de zapatos a un poco de papel.

-No, no lo sabes, dame la botella.

Y comenzó un tira y afloja entre Cayde y Corsa, en donde ambos intentaban quitarle la botella al otro, pero algo que el exo no noto y la insomne olvido, es que la botella estaba abierta. En un movimiento que hizo Cayde al quitarle la botella de betún, se tropezó con un trozo de metal levantado en el suelo. Insomne y exo cayeron al suelo, y al segundo después, la botella de betún cayo sobre ellos, manchándolos de negro mate.

-Que!?- dijeron ambos al unísono, viéndose manchados de negro -Es tu culpa!- volvieron a repetir a la vez.

-Mi culpa?- dijo la insomne -Te dije que yo lo haría!

-No, yo te dije que lo haría!

-Tardare años en sacarme esto!

-Lo dices por ti? Mírame! Parezco... Agh! Olvídalo, dame eso.

Cayde le quito la botella de betún a Corsa y se dirigió hacia la escultura, con el pequeño pincel que estaba unido a la tapa comenzó a pintar el papel tissue, que a estas alturas, ya era un punto blanco en el planeta Tierra.

-Bien! Creo que ya no se notara tanto. Ahora... a ver como soluciono esto.

-Sabes que no saldrá hasta un par de días, cierto?

-Que!?

* * *

Ikora Rey disfrutaba de la lectura. A veces, cuando un libro tenia un buen tema, la Líder hechicera podía concentrarse mucho en el, aunque sin perder atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y a las 1030 horas, noto que un guardián entraba a la Vanguardia y se posicionaba donde normalmente se situaba Cayde. Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que realmente era el Líder cazador, pero lo que le pareció extraño es que hiciera un esfuerzo mayor para taparse la cara.

-Buenas noches Cayde- dijo ácidamente Ikora. A veces podía darse ese gusto de molestar al exo.

-Hola Ikora.

-Sucede algo?

-Porque hoy extrañamente te interesas en mi?

-Debe ser por la forma extraña en que intentas tapar tu cara tal vez?

-Bueno, hoy me salió un grano y no quiero que nadie lo vea.

-Un grano... Enserio Cayde? O quizás tiene que ver con la mancha negra que hay en el puesto de Zavala?

-Ganaste- el exo se quito la capucha del rostro mostrando la gran mancha negra que tenia en la mitad derecha de la cara -Feliz?- Ikora no pudo aguantar la risa al verlo, riendo a carcajadas -Ah, genial. Nunca te ríes, pero ahora que yo soy el centro de atención.

-Acaso peleaste con un pulpo?- dijo la humana tratando de contener su risa.

-Si, eso. Un pulpo entro por la ventana y tuve que batallar con el. Suerte que estaba aquí para defender la Vanguardia.

-Claro Cayde, que suerte para nosotros.

-Dejaras de reírte!?- dijo el exo volviéndose a tapar el rostro, pero la Líder hechicera no parecía tener en sus planes dejar de reírse del exo.


	2. No me olvides, parte I

**Buenos días guardianes! Llegamos a ustedes con un nuevo corto para EDNEE (El Destino No Esta Escrito). Esta vez nos enfocamos en Jacky-D, el exo que adopto a Corsa en su adolescencia y le enseñó sobre mecánica de exos.**

 **Este corto transcurre en el tiempo en que el espectro de Corsa fue dañado en una misión en la Luna y al decirle al Orador lo que paso, este la envió a un mecánico. Luego de hablar con Jacky, Corsa se va con Jaden a Venus.**

 **Tal como dice el nombre del capítulo, esta es la primera parte, ya que la segunda transcurre después de los sucesos del Jardín Negro.**

 **Obviamente mi recomendación es que lean la historia principal (El Destino No Esta Escrito) para que se vayan encariñando con Corsa y con nuestro buen amigo Cayde.**

* * *

2.- No me olvides (parte I)

-Eso es todo?

El exo marrón la miro un segundo, luego volvió su mirada al espectro dañado -Claro- dijo el exo marrón. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Corsa para irse, y salió de ahí a la velocidad de la luz -Tu guardiana estaba un poco apresurada- le comento al espectro -Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre ni su clase, debo cobrar esto a su Líder de Vanguardia.

-Si, no estaba cómoda. En fin, yo puedo darte esos datos. Su nombre es Corsa y es cazadora.

-Corsa, dices?

El espectro asintió -Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Te apagare hasta que estés reparado, buenas tardes.

La luz del óptico del espectro comenzó a apagarse lentamente, y mientras lo hacia, el mecánico se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a una fotografía que tenia colgada en la pared. Con el dorso de su mano acaricio la cara de la niña que aparecía en la fotografía.

-Realmente será ella? Pero... su pelo, su rostro. Estaban... tan diferentes.

Volvió a su puesto de trabajo y comenzó a trabajar en el espectro. Con herramientas especializadas separo los componentes del espectro, primero sus aristas y luego las conexiones. Con un desatornillador muy pequeño quito la placa rota en una de sus aristas y reviso el problema: no estaba llegando información a esa arista porque los pequeños cables se habían cortado con el disparo, haciendo que el espectro no pudiera volar.

Rápidamente separo loa componentes y reparo las conexiones que fallaron, ensamblando todo nuevamente. En menos de una hora ya tenia al espectro armado, así que lo encendió para revisar que estuviera todo en orden. Lo primero que hizo el acompañante de vida fue volar, así que imagino que ya había arreglado la avería principal.

-Dime espectro, te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca! Wow, eres bueno con estas cosas.

-Si, yo... gracias. Revisa que tus aristas funcionen de forma independiente.

El espectro separo sus aristas de su centro esférico y probo cada una. No había problemas.

-Bien, entonces ya estas listo para la aventura de nuevo.

-Si. Volveré con mi guardiana si eso es todo.

-Bien. Cuídala, se veía una buena chica.

-Es un poco extraña a veces, pero no la dejaría por nada del mundo. Gracias!- y el espectro desapareció.

Como ya era bastante tarde, decidió que mañana iría a la Torre a hablar con ese Líder cazador. Si esa insomne era Corsa, el se lo diría.

* * *

Cuando no había nada interesante que hacer, el día se hacia eterno. A veces, ni siquiera los guardianes venían a conversar, y como Zavala e Ikora son trabajólicos, aprovechaban ese tiempo haciendo reuniones sin sentido para hablar una y otra vez sobre lo mismo, los Caídos en el Cosmódromo, la perdida de Luz del Viajero, las ordenes del Orador. Que temas mas interesantes.

Cayde no dormía, era un exo. Estos seres mecánicos (sobre todo la generación del Líder cazador) estaban diseñados para funcionar por varios días con una mínima recarga de energía, agregando además que sensaciones como "el sueño" habían sido suprimidas por Clovis Bray, para hacerlos mas eficientes en batalla.

Pero Zavala era tan aburrido que no podía evitar sentirse somnoliento. Por eso agradeció al Viajero (a pesar que el no era un creyente acérrimo) por el mensaje que le dio su espectro: alguien quería hablar con el. No le importo quien fuera, incluso si hubiera sido el Orador para hablar sobre su carga laboral, solo quería salir de ahí.

-Cayde, estamos en el medio de una reunión.

-Pero ustedes ya son seres adultos que pueden resolver estas cosas sin mi supervisión. Así que si me disculpas- y salió por la puerta, pero unos segundos mas tarde volvió a entrar -Si quieren mi opinión para alguna decisión, aquí esta: Ikora tiene razón, siempre- y volvió a salir por la puerta.

Su espectro le aviso que la persona que lo esperaba se encontraba en la plazoleta, así que atravesó el Crisol y salió por la escalera. Ahí de pie cerca de la Administración, con una pose que mostraba entre susto y nervios, encontró a un exo de color marrón oscuro con detalles en marrón claro. Miraba hacia todos lados y en sus manos parecía apretar algo con fuerza, como si no quisiera perderlo. A medida que se acercaba noto que el exo era mas alto y robusto que el, pareciendo un titán. Que quería hablar con el un guardián de Zavala?

-Disculpa, tu querías hablar conmigo?- dijo el exo con cuidado. Odiaba pasar vergüenza.

-Si tu eres Cayde-6, entonces si- dijo con voz grave el exo marrón.

-Aquí presente. Que necesitas?

-Quería consultar algo contigo. Una guardiana fue el día de ayer a mi taller a reparar un espectro y me dijo que era cazadora, así que quería corroborar esa información.

-Y viniste hasta la Torre solo para preguntar eso? Podrías haber enviado un mensaje, no crees?

-Es que la respuesta es muy importante para mi.

-Pues bien, cual es el nombre de tu guardiana misteriosa.

-Corsa. Cabello rojo, piel violeta, pequeña-

-Descuida, ya entendí. Sip, es mía, digo, es cazadora. Que hizo ahora.

En ese momento el exo marrón cambio la cara por una mas de preocupación y le mostro lo que tenia en las manos: una fotografía.

-Ella es Corsa, mi hija. La he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra pero no la pude encontrar. Ahora ella se me aparece en la puerta de mi taller y-

-Wow, wow, wow, tranquilízate si?- Cayde tomo distancia con el exo marrón -Según esta... foto, tu eres el exo que le enseño mecánica a Corsa?

-Mecánica? Oh, por el Viajero, aun recuerda lo que le enseñe. Quiero verla por favor, y hablar con ella y-

-Ahí vamos de nuevo. Cálmate. Corsa esta en una misión ahora, y dudo que la veas antes de cinco días, así que porque no vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería y me cuentas, si? Por cierto, cual es tu nombre?

* * *

-Jacky-D!? Pero como no te voy a recordar!

Ex abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo al exo mecánico, y este hizo lo mismo.

-No sabia que estabas aquí Ex. Me alegro también de verte.

Cayde solo miraba como los dos exos comenzaban a hablar sobre cosas, mientras Ex le mostraba algo en su mano, Jacky-D le decía algo sobre una herramienta que debía usar. Así que, de la manera mas acorde a la situación, les recordó porque estaban aquí.

-Me alegra saber que ustedes dos se conocen, pero, que tiene que ver Jacky con Corsa?

-Oh! Que acaso no te dijo? Es como su padre adoptivo. El le enseño todo lo que sabe de mecánica, aunque claro, Corsa esta muy enojada contigo.

-Me imagino. Debe pensar que la olvide.

-En realidad- dijo el Líder cazador -Cree que era un obstáculo para ti.

-Que!? No! Ella se convirtió en mi todo. Le enseñe lo que sabia porque quería que se quedara. Porque iba a querer sacarla? Era mi niña, mi-

-Si, si, ya me dijiste eso. Porque no pasamos y bebemos algo mientras nos cuentas tus desventuras?

Los tres exos se dirigieron a una mesa, y ya sentados Ex les sirvió de su mezcla. A pesar de querer estar feliz, Jacky-D tenia la mirada perdida.

-Como ella iba a ser un obstáculo para mi. No. No quiero que piense eso.

-Eso piensa ella- dijo el exo azul.

-Cayde, eres excelente para estas cosas- dijo el exo verde fulminándolo con la mirada -Lo que quiere decir este exo es que Corsa no te odia, solo... te olvido. Dice que es mejor así.

-Pero yo no quise hacerle daño, al otro día que ella desapareció salí a buscarla.

"Pensé que había salido de la Ciudad porque el día que desapareció estuvimos hablando sobre eso, que ella quería conocer otros lugares y ser guardiana. Pensé que había salido a hacer su sueño. Estuve tres meses buscándola afuera, hasta que me dieron un dato. Me dijeron que había muerto y que encontraría su cuerpo en un sitio cerca de la muralla, no creí pero fui igual. Y ahí estaba. Desmembrado, con cortes, como si los Caídos hubieran hecho un festín con ella. Ahí me devolví a casa derrotado y no la volví a ver mas"

-Y como supiste que era ella?- preguntó el exo verde.

-Porque la reconocí Ex! Vi su pelo rojo, su piel… hasta tenia su ropa!

En ese momento Jacky tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar. Cayde lo miro extraño, ya que, el como un exo, no podía entender como aun contenía en su interior el sentimiento de tristeza e incluso llanto, a pesar de no poder botar una mísera lagrima. Quizás no era extrañeza lo que le provocaba verlo. Quizás era envidia.

-Ya, tranquilo Jacky- dijo Ex consolándolo -Quizás hablando con ella las cosas se solucionen.

-Ya le dije que ella volvía en cinco días mas. Así que-

-Pero crees que quiera hablar conmigo?- dijo de pronto el exo marrón -Si es así la esperare aquí si es necesario.

-No tan rápido exo. Porque no piensas mejor en lo que le dirás cuando la veas?- ambos exos lo miraron sorprendido -Que? Acaso no volverás?

-Yo... yo solo quiero que entienda. No quise dejarla, o al menos que pensara eso. Pero si ella cree que la abandone, y ha crecido tanto, es mejor que la deje ser- se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta -Díganle que aun la recuerdo, y que no me he olvidado de ella.

-Agh!- dijo Cayde hastiado -Esto es tan meloso que vomitare un arcoíris!- camino donde se encontraba el mecánico -Porque no te quedas, así como... para siempre?

-Que!?- Ex no pudo contener su sorpresa.

-Corsa es mi mecánica personal. Es bastante buena en lo que hace, pero no pienso compartirla. Porque no te quedas como mecánico de exos aquí en la Torre? Yo te auspiciare, así que es como si ya estuvieras adentro- le golpeo el hombro como dándole ánimos -Y deja de ser tan melodramático. Corsa es una chica que creció sin ti, pero con tu ayuda a la vez. Siéntete orgulloso de lo que se convirtió, y habla con ella! Que es lo peor que podría suceder? Que no te hable mas? Quizás lo haga un par de días, pero dale tiempo. Que dices, eh?

Jacky no se aguanto la felicidad, y abrazo al exo azul levantándolo del suelo.

-Muchas gracias!- lo soltó, mostrándole lo feliz que estaba -Resolveré lo de la mecánica y estaré aquí antes que llegue ella. Le demostrare que la sigo queriendo igual que siempre! De verdad, gracias exo.

Ex y Cayde observaron como el exo mecánico entraba al ascensor que daba a la Última Ciudad.

-Me impresionas Cayde.

-Porque? Acaso crees que hago esto para que Corsa no genere traumas de su niñez que puedan afectar su presente?- el exo verde lo miro sorprendido -No. Es solo que si ella esta tanto tiempo fuera, quien me va a reparar?

Y mientras caminaba de vuelta a la Vanguardia, pensaba en la frase que le había dicho a Ex. No quería que la insomne pasara por algo así. No como el.


	3. No me olvides, parte II

**Buenos días guardianes! Hoy les traigo un nuevo corto, aunque quizás el termino mas correcto a usar seria "continuación" de un corto. Así es, es la continuación del capitulo anterior que transcurre en el espacio/tiempo de siete días después de que *spoiler* Corsa y Cayde vencieran al Jardín Negro *fin spoiler*, por ende se les recomienda leer el ultimo capitulo de la historia principal (El Destino No Esta Escrito) y el capitulo anterior a este, No me olvides (parte I).**

 **Es un capitulo bastante emocional, ya que se toca el tema del padre de Corsa (adoptivo, obvio) y como ella lo sobrelleva, porque, tal como supimos en el capitulo anterior, Jacky si busco a Corsa. Y como es de esperar, que sería de este universo (tanto Destiny como EDNEE) sin nuestro Líder cazador favorito, así que, a pesar que odio que junten a Amanda con Cayde, creo que es demasiado obvio que algo paso entre ellos. Si están perdidos, en la historia principal de EDNEE coloque que Amanda y Cayde estuvieron juntos 1 año, luego se separaron por motivos que quizás en otro momento explicare (*me informan por interno que Amanda dejo a Cayde después de recibir múltiples amenazas de muerte en su despacho. Ampliaremos la información en breve*)**

 **Es difícil responder reviews cuando están como _Guest_ , pero lo intentare c:**

 _ **Guest 1: Siempre imagine que en la Vanguardia pasan tanto tiempo juntos estos tres Lideres que era obvio que se observarían ciertas cosas, como ver reír a Ikora. No puede ser seria todo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Guardian-Shizu-Sama: Obvio! Mi queridisimo exo no puede ser solo de metal y rudeza. Su interior humano aun le brota por los poros.**_

 _ **Guest 2: Alguien dijo Andal!? XDD Por una parte me molesta un poco que Bungie se haya esforzado en hacernos creer un Grimorio en donde, por ejemplo, dicen que Andal fue maestro de Cayde y Líder de los cazadores. Pero revisando el trailer de Zavala para Destiny 2, no aparece Andal por ninguna parte, solo Ikora (omitamos la parte en que ni siquiera aparece Osiris, el primer Líder de Vanguardia). Asi que ya no se que creer. Pero al menos en este fic (tanto EDNEE como los cortos) Cayde fue un cazarecompensas que le debía dinero a Clovis Bray después de destruir una de sus naves, y al no tener como pagarle, se unió al programa de exos :3**_

 _ **KAYTRANADA: Ya me preguntaba cuando llegarías aquí XDD Siempre me alegra el día leer tus reviews locos XDD**_

 **Bien señores, no los interrumpo mas y disfruten el corto. Nos leemos!**

* * *

3.- No me olvides (parte II)

Siete días habían pasado, y aun no se atrevía a verlo a la cara.

Siete días de los cuales seis había intentado. De verdad.

Pero no podía.

Y hoy, era la séptima vez que lo intentaba, aun sabiendo como terminaría ese intento.

Suspiro.

Observo a su espectro que descansaba en la almohada del lado, con su óptico apagado, y volvió la vista hacia el techo, donde había estado hace un rato. Pensaba en lo que le había contado Cayde, como habían sucedido las cosas, y aunque al principio el saber que ahora el exo al que había considerado su padre se encontraba en la Torre la embargo de alegría, esta fue opacada por una indiferencia abrumadora.

Porque eso era lo que sentía por él, indiferencia.

Entonces, _porque era tan difícil?_

-Agh!- reclamo la insomne tapándose con las sabanas de la cama, despertando a su espectro.

-Lo intentaras de nuevo?- comento su acompañante de vida somnoliento.

-Debo hacerlo- dijo la cazadora desde abajo de las tapas.

-En realidad no debes, no es tu obligación. Pero si buscas alguna razón, que sea el hecho de quedar bien contigo misma.

Corsa bajo las sabanas hasta la altura de sus ojos y lo observo. _Quedar bien consigo misma,_ nunca lo había pensado así, aunque era un pensamiento egoísta, buscando solo la satisfacción propia de resolver un problema.

-Bien, tienes razón.

-La tengo?

-Si no resuelvo esto, no podré avanzar en otras cosas que quiero hacer.

-Oh vamos. Ni que tus problemas familiares fueran más importantes que lidiar con tu fama- la insomne le dedico una mirada de duda a su espectro -Creo que debí ser más obvio con mi tono sarcástico.

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. De pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera que llevaba hacia el centro de recreo de los guardianes, porque no avanzaba?

Ya la había visto hacer la misma rutina seis veces antes. Llegaba a la escalera que daba hacia esa zona y bajaba un peldaño, retrocedía y luego bajaba dos peldaños más, se quedaba ahí un largo tiempo y después se iba. Amanda no era una chica con paciencia.

-Hola Corsa- saludos la humana.

-Amanda! Hola... tu... que haces aquí?- había tomado a la insomne por sorpresa.

-Se te olvida que trabajo aquí?- y le apunto a su escritorio.

-Cierto, que tonta... yo... ya me iba, así que adi-

-Un momento insomne- Amanda le rodeo los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, evitando un escape fugaz -Me vas a contar o te lo saco con tirabuzón.

-Qué cosa?- respondió la insomne evitando mirarla a los ojos a toda costa.

-Oh vamos Corsa, te he visto hacer la misma rutina seis veces esta semana, y esta sería la séptima, así que porque no me dices que problema tienes.

-Es... complicado.

-O sea que es un chico.

-Uno bastante mayor- dijo la cazadora mirando al piso.

-Hey! No sabía que te gustaran mayores ja ja ja! Descuida, no te juzgare, estuve un año con Cayde y eso sí que se prestó para cuestiones.

-Que!? No! Es... Agh! Cayde dejo entrar a trabajar al exo que yo consideraba mi padre y que no hablo con él hace cinco años y ahora debo ir a verlo como si nada!- en ese momento Corsa tomo y boto aire. Extrañamente se sentía más relajada a pesar de no haberse desahogado con Scatmya, que siempre lo hacía.

-Y porque no solo bajas y hablas con él?

-Me harás repetir esa frase de nuevo?

-Corsa, mírame- la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarle -Venciste el Jardín Negro, acabaste con enemigos Caídos, Vex y Cabal, sobreviviste al regaño del Orador y Zavala. Crees que un exo con sentimientos de culpabilidad te hará ser menos persona? O menos guardiana?- la insomne negó con la cabeza -Ves? Entonces vamos- y comenzaron a caminar.

-Que?!

-Vamos Corsa, no aguantare que hagas esa tonta rutina de nuevo mañana.

-Amanda!

* * *

La espera era difícil. El no podía presionar a que las cosas pasaran, solo debía dejar que el curso del destino siguiera su camino. Pero aun así la espera era difícil.

Había sido paciente, esperando a que ella viniera a él, pero no había ni rastros de la insomne. Se enteró de que harían una pequeña celebración con un discurso del Orador en donde se le entregaría a Corsa una medalla por su valentía al destruir a un gran enemigo, pero no se apareció, y la medalla termino por recibirla su Líder de Vanguardia.

Luego de ese día, espero a que ella llegara hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo, afuera de la zona de recreo y relajo de los guardianes, pero ya habían pasado siete días y aun no aparecía.

 _Quizás esto fue una mala idea,_ pensó. Como pudo atravesar por su mente que la insomne vendría corriendo a sus brazos después de lo que Ex le había dicho? Por eso no la presionaba, para que ella viniera por si sola y sin resentimientos, pero al parecer aún quedaba ese sentimiento.

-Él es?

-Huh?- el exo marrón levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una humana de cabello rubio que lo miraba hacia abajo desde la baranda del piso superior.

 _-Amanda! Podrías ser menos obvia?_ \- la cazadora hablo desde un poco más atrás, aun así seguía sin poder visualizarla.

-Hola!- saludo la humana -Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

-Y quien podría ser?- y ahí la vio. La insomne se acercó a la baranda y saludo tímidamente, luego le dijo algo a la humana y esta se despidió, retirándose del lugar. Corsa bajo por la escalera lateral derecha, mientras el exo se limpiaba el delantal de cuero grueso que utilizaba para trabajar.

-Hola Corsa. Disculpa el desorden, he estado trabajando bastante desde que llegue aquí a la Torre y tengo trabajo acumulado- y rio nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo- la insomne estaba incomoda, necesitaba un refugio, algo familiar que aun la conectara con el... y lo vio. Era un desatornillador modificado que servía para sacar placas metálicas dobladas por daño. Lo tomo y comenzó a observarlo.

-Hey! lo recuerdas? Aun lo tengo, y sirve bien a su propósito desde el día que lo hice.

-Lo hiciste para sacarle una placa metálica a Ex, la tenía incrustada en la cabeza después que...

-...perdiera la apuesta! Ja ja ja! Como llego ese pobre exo a la mecánica, en ese tiempo andaba en malos pasos, recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo- dijo Corsa sin mucho ánimo, y dejando el desatornillador a un lado de la mesa.

El exo marrón la miro preocupado -Tu Líder te dijo algo?

-Algo como qué?

-Sobre lo que conversamos el día que me invito a la Torre.

-Nada, solo me dijo que estabas aquí.

-Y... qué opinas?

-Él te invito, yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre sus decisiones.

-Corsa, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Y que quieres que te diga? Que estoy feliz de verte? Que corra a tus brazos?

-Yo estoy feliz de verte! Te busque mucho tiempo!

-Al parecer no fue el suficiente.

-A que te refieres?

-El día que desaparecí me secuestraron y me llevaron de vuelta al orfanato. Dos días después me adopto Misa y a la semana me escape, cuando volví a la mecánica ya no estabas.

-Estaba buscándote Corsa, recuerdas que ese día habíamos estado hablando que nos gustaría hacer? Me dijiste que querías ser guardiana y explorar todos los rincones!

-Y tú me dijiste que querías viajar y dejar la mecánica. Quedaste solo y fue lo primero que hiciste.

-Corsa, hija, estuve tres meses buscándote a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando me dieron el dato de que te habían matado los Caídos deje de buscarte. Te encontré muerta, que querías que hiciera.

-Muerta?- eso no se lo esperaba la insomne.

-Así es, te encontré en un espacio de la muralla exterior. Te juro por el Viajero que nos observa que eras tú. Tenía tu color de piel y de pelo, hasta tenia tu ropa, ese abrigo que envié a Ex a lavar después que él lo manchara con aceite, recuerdas?- la cazadora asintió dudosa -Corsa, nunca deje de buscarte, pero con tal evidencia, que querías que pensara? Y ahora cómo crees que me siento al saber que enterré a una niña que quizás sus padres estaban igual que yo?

-Pero... yo no entiendo. A menos que...

-Qué cosa?

-Misa me quito toda mi ropa, diciendo que la quemaría, que no debía tener nada que me recordara al orfanato. Le rogué que no me quitara ese abrigo, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Ahora entiendo.

-Corsa...- el exo mecánico se acercó a ella y le pidió una mano. La insomne se la cedió un tanto temerosa -Quizás mi error fue haber creído lo que vi, quizás debí haber avisado a la Policía Titán y ellos harían los exámenes de rigor, pero la evidencia era demasiada, y me sentía tan mal por perderte. No sabes lo vacío que estuve estos años, tú eras mi pequeña ayudante, la que siempre sabía que herramienta necesitaba en el momento preciso.

La cazadora no se pudo contener más y bajo la mirada, no quería que la viera llorar, pero fue en vano. El exo marrón le tomo el rostro desde la barbilla y le seco la lágrima que caía, sonriendo.

-No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de lo que te has convertido. Los guardianes pasan por aquí y los escucho hablar de tu gran hazaña, tu Líder y Ex también me comentaron de ti, eres lo que querías hacer y soy feliz por eso.

Corsa no aguanto más y lo abrazo. El exo tenía la contextura de Lord Shaxx, alto y robusto, así que cuando la abrazo de vuela, se siento como en casa, como hacía mucho no se sentía.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe Jacky- dijo la insomne sin soltarlo.

-Yo también hija... _Yo también..._

* * *

A pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, siempre se daba una vuelta por el Hangar. Y siempre iba a molestar a Amanda.

-Cayde, porque no dices que me extrañas y ya. Sera más fácil para ti, créeme- dijo la humana recostada bajo un colibrí mientras reparaba su motor.

-Y darte la razón?- respondió el exo azul mientras balanceaba sus pies y sentado sobre el escritorio de la encargada del Hangar.

-Sabes que siempre la tengo, si no, pregúntale a Corsa.

-Corsa? En que le mentiste ahora?

-Mentirle? Que lo haya hecho contigo no quiere decir que se lo haga a todo el mundo.

-El punto Amanda, respóndelo.

-Agh...- la humana salió de debajo del colibrí y se sentó en el suelo -Le ayude con lo de su padre. No sabía que los exos podían tener hijos.

-No pueden, tanto biológica como legalmente. Pero que se le va a hacer. Quien te regalo esto? No fui yo- Cayde tomo una pequeña escultura del Viajero. Amanda se levantó del suelo y le quito la figura.

-Sabes que soy creyente.

-Esa no fue la pregunta.

-Celoso?

-Quizás.

-Ja ja ja! Me sorprendes Cayde-6, después de un año y sigues así.

-Algún problema con eso?

-No tienes nada más que hacer que venir a molestarme?

-Creo que sabes que si tengo que escoger entre una aburrida reunión de trabajo con Zavala y venir a desordenar tu escritorio, la respuesta sería la última. Además - volvió a tomar la figura del Viajero -Debo imponer mi persona.

-Claro campeón, lo que tú digas.

Y la humana volvió a meterse bajo el colibrí, mientras observaba de reojo como el exo trataba de buscar alguna pista que le indicara quien se lo regalo.

-Si tan solo recordaras que fuiste tú...- dijo con voz muy baja para sí misma.


	4. Bogatyr KD 20

**Buenos días guardianes, hoy les traigo a ustedes de forma muy rápida un nuevo corto.**

 **Les quiero aclarar de antemano que este corto es bastante especial y extraño, porque es distinto a lo que suelo escribir. La Vanguardia cumple 215 años terrestres desde que Osiris se convirtiera en el primer Comandante de la Vanguardia (y por ende creara la Vanguardia) y, como todos los años (sin que nosotros los guardianes normales que vamos a la Torre todos los días nos enteraramos XDD) se hace una celebración. Obviamente Corsa iba a estar invitada. El espacio/tiempo de este corto transcurre dentro de los meses de espera que tuvimos entre el fin del Jardín Negro y la llegada de Eris Morn a la Torre.**

 _ **Guest: XDD créeme que a mi también me gustaría que ambos quedaran juntos, pero es complicado juntarlos y que se vea natural la relación. Así que todo avanza a su paso, Cayde coquetea con todas, pero con Corsa es distinto porque, ademas de ser su mecánica personal, es la única persona que lo conoce de verdad, a la única que no le puede ocultar nada. Y sip, la memoria de Cayde es extraña, hay que pensar que los cerebros de los exos no pueden generar conexiones nuevas como nuestros cerebros biológicos, ademas que tienen una capacidad limitada, así que las cosas que crean innecesarias las borraran para privilegiar otras mas importantes o nuevas.**_

 **Bueno, no los separo mas de este corto, disfruten y lean.**

* * *

4.- Bogatyr KD 2.0

* * *

 _"Verídica o no, lo importante es que sea una buena historia". (Cayde-6)_

* * *

-Deberías al menos entrar a probártelo.

-Espectro, no me puedo probar algo que no comprare.

-Pero al menos así te sacaras las ganas. Vamos, entra.

La idea de su espectro no era mala, pero le incomodaba el hecho de que entraría a la tienda a probarse algo que no pagaría.

 _Pero ese vestido era tan hermoso..._

Era un vestido azul oscuro con pequeños cristales colocados de forma estratégica para darle un toque de glamour. Tenía una falda de campana no tan notoria y el largo era un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Tenía un escote en "V" adelante que solo dejaba ver los huesos debajo del cuello, pero en la parte trasera el escote llegaba hasta el final de la espalda.

La Torre celebraría sus 215 años, y como todos los años realizaban una fiesta en el sector de invitados (el patio sobre la Vanguardia que generalmente se encontraba cerrado). Obviamente, y después de lo sucedido en Marte, ella estaba invitada.

Pero solo había un problema.

-Y si busco algo mas económico? Digo... solo lo ocupare una noche.

-Corsa, date este gusto, te lo mereces- dijo su espectro.

-Créeme que yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no tengo esa cantidad de lumen.

-Y porque no le pides un préstamo a alguien?

-Que? No! Ya te lo dije, es muy lindo ese vestido, pero no me endeudare solo para tener algo que usare una noche, espectro. Una-noche.

-Ok, bien, como quieras. Quédate con las ganas.

Y cuando ambos iban a partir, la insomne choco de frente con otra persona.

-Ouch!- dijeron ambos

-Corsa?

-Huh?- la insomne levanto la cabeza solo para ver con quien había chocado, y a pesar de ver quien era, le pareció sorpresivo encontrarlo por ahí -Cayde?

-Que haces aquí insomne?

-Mejor dicho que haces tú aquí- dijo la cazadora cruzándose de brazos.

-Comprando un traje, no es obvio?

-Y para que quieres un traje? No tienes?

-La verdad, nop. De las poquísimas veces que he ido a esta celebración, voy tal como me ves.

-Y el cambio ahora es porque...?

-Demasiadas preguntas. Me toca a mí ahora. Compraste un vestido?

La insomne miro de reojo el vestido que había estado observando hace un rato -Claro! Que crees, que dejo todo a última hora?- y rio nerviosamente.

-Ah sí?- dijo el exo cruzándose de brazos -Y cómo es?

-Que como es? Es... un vestido, con corte... de vestido y-

-Ok, ya te entendí. Entonces, ahora que te sobra el tiempo me ayudaras a mí.

-A ti? Con que?

-Con mi traje y un vestido- la insomne lo miro expectante un momento y de pronto estallo de risa -Que? Oh, espera, crees que yo...? Agh, Corsa!

-Que! Ja ja ja! Lo siento, te verías gracioso con un vestido.

-Pues, no creo que a mi acompañante le parezca gracioso que use su vestido.

-Espera, tu qué?

-Ahh... ya no es tan gracioso, eh? El vestido es para mi acompañante, y como yo no sé nada de moda, tú me ayudaras.

-Y porque te debo ayudar?- dijo Corsa un tanto molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque soy tu Líder, y si no haces lo que te ordeno puedo degradarte. Ya sabes, regalías de pertenecer a la Vanguardia.

-Te odio.

-Lo sé. Pero como no puedes hacer nada... Entramos?

Corsa obedeció a regañadientes, y no solo por el hecho de que le estuvieran ordenando algo, si no que también la tienda escogida por el exo era la que tenía ese vestido en su vitrina.

La tienda en su interior tenía aires de antigüedad, con muebles que no pertenecían a la época actual, y una decoración que recordaba a cuando los humanos hacían las cosas por sus propias manos. La tienda era más larga que ancha, con muchos vestidos y trajes colgados en ambas paredes laterales, en el centro habían unos sillones y en el fondo tres puertas que la insomne supuso que eran los probadores.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo?- la vendedora apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a ambos recién llegados. Era una humana de tez y cabello oscuro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la insomne fue su estilo de vestir, ya que usaba unos aros grandes, el cabello con muchos rulos y ropa de colores que recordaban el atardecer.

-Sí, gracias. Estoy buscando un traje de tres piezas y un vestido.

-Muy bien- respondió la humana -Vamos con el traje de tres piezas, es para usted?- el exo asintió -Bien, en este catálogo puede escoger el diseño y el color.

Frente a él se desplego un catálogo holográfico que tenía muchos diseños y otros tantos colores. La cazadora se apegó a su Líder para observar los diseños más de cerca.

-Deberías usar algo sobrio- dijo Corsa después de que el exo avanzara varias hojas del catálogo.

-Todo el mundo usara algo sobrio, necesito algo que diga "Wow, ese no es Cayde?, Si! Es el!"... Ves?

-O sea, podrías usar este y tendrías el mismo efecto- y apunto a un traje de colores fluorescentes y cortes puntiagudos.

-En serio?

-Y porque no este?- la insomne apretó uno de los diseños y se desplego el mismo pero más grande. Era un traje de tres piezas de color azul oscuro con detalles de delgadas líneas de color más claro en la tela -Creo que es simple, elegante y tendrás el mismo efecto que con el fluorescente.

El exo observo el traje pensativo -Bien, quiero ese- dijo decidido.

La vendedora paso por una puerta que estaba detrás de ella y a los minutos volvió con el traje.

-Dijo también que quería ver un vestido, necesito saber la talla para indicarle cuales tenemos.

Corsa, que miraba el vestido de la vitrina mientras la vendedora buscaba el traje de Cayde, vio por el reflejo del vidrio que el exo la miraba más de la cuenta.

-Necesitas algo?- dijo la insomne.

-Que sea de la talla de ella- dijo su Líder.

-Que!?- por su mente paso un pequeño destello de esperanza y alegría al creer que le estaban viendo un vestido a ella, pero como Cayde era experto en destruir sueños, apago ese destello de forma abrupta.

-Mi acompañante es de tu talla. Aunque no lo creas existe gente igual de pequeña y sin gracia que tú.

-Los vestidos se encuentran en el centro de la tienda, lado izquierdo. Necesita que lo asesore?

-Oh, no, muchas gracias. Ya traje a mi asesora personal- dijo el exo a la vez que le rodeaba los hombros a la insomne -Vamos a ver?

Corsa asintió sin mucho ánimo. Ver y probarse un vestido que ni siquiera era para ella, era mucho peor que probarse vestidos y no comprarlos... mucho peor. Pero aprendió varias cosas ese día, como que el exo tenía bastante mejor gusto de lo que ella creía, o que definitivamente debía salir de vez en cuando a hacer estas cosas.

Debido a que su infancia y adolescencia no fue de las más normales, se privó de muchas cosas que hacían las chicas a esa edad, como aprender a maquillarse, usar zapatos altos y comprar ropa. Cosas que hasta hace un rato las veía como situaciones absurdas que no utilizaría jamás en su vida, pero ahora que observaba a su Líder sacar vestidos de los muebles, recordó lo que su espectro le decía, que debería _darse un gusto._

Cayde comenzó a sacar vestidos que creyó se verían bien en la insomne. Colores rojos, turquesas, negros y verdes eran los que más se repetían en su selección, sumando los distintos cortes y largos. Cuando termino de decidir, le entrego los vestidos a la insomne y la envió a los probadores, mientras él se sentaba en uno de sillones que había en el lugar, que daban de forma precisa hacia los probadores.

-Crees que termine hoy?- dijo la cazadora desde dentro del probador.

-Eso depende de que tan rápido te vistas- respondió el exo sin mucho ánimo.

Corsa salió del probador con el primer vestido de la selección, y aunque su Líder quedo bastante impresionado con el cambio de imagen (ya que acostumbraba a verla siempre con su armadura o con ropa diaria, que eran pantalones y una blusa larga), el exo no se convenció de lo que vio.

-No me gusta, el siguiente.

A la insomne tampoco se le veía muy convencida con el vestido ni con la situación. Pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y los diseños, rápidamente cambio de parecer. Quizás no era tan malo después de todo probarse ropa sin comprarla.

En el espejo dentro del probador modelaba para sí misma con una sonrisa, ya que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de usar ese tipo de ropa. Y Cayde lo noto. Cada vez que salía del probador con un vestido nuevo, veía que la insomne se creía mas la situación, incluso modelando los últimos que se probó.

Pero llego el ultimo vestido, y al exo no le gusto.

-Cayde, es el último.

-En serio? Lo siento, pero no me gusto ninguno.

-Si, a mí tampoco. Y si vamos a otra tienda?

-Estás loca? Si compro el traje aquí y el vestido quizás me hagan un descuento. Tiene que haber otro que no haya visto.

La insomne se apoyó en la puerta del probador mientras su Líder buscaba otro vestido que lo convenciera. La vista de la cazadora se dirigió hacia el vestido que aún se encontraba en la vitrina, que brillaba un poco con la luz del sol que le estaba llegando. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta tarde que Cayde iba en dirección hacia el vestido.

-Que? No espera!

-Huh?- el exo se giró hacia Corsa -Sucede algo?

-Es que... ese vestido es... costoso! Si eso, es muy costoso.

-Y? Crees que no podría pagarlo? Te preocupas por banalidades Corsa.

La cazadora vio cómo su pequeño esfuerzo de convencer a su Líder había sido en vano, y una pequeña molestia en su pecho apareció cuando la vendedora le facilito el vestido al exo.

-Quizás este sea el indicado- le dijo Cayde mientras le pasaba el vestido.

-Si... quizás.

La insomne entro al probador, y como si presintiera algo, su espectro apareció al su lado.

-Si no quieres probártelo no lo hagas. No es tu obligación.

-Tranquilo espectro- dijo la insomne mientras observaba los detalles del vestido y tocaba la tela con sus manos -Solo es un vestido. Me cambiare, así que...

-Ok, salgo de inmediato, ya entendí- y el espectro desapareció.

Pero a los minutos de que entrara al probador, pudo ver por el espejo que el exo le extendía unos zapatos para que se probara con el vestido, notando que estaba de espaldas estirando su mano con los zapatos hacia atrás. Cuando noto el tipo de zapatos, le hizo notar que la elección era extraña.

-Botines Cayde? En serio?

-Que? No son zapatos al fin y al cabo?- respondió aun de espaldas -Pruébatelos primero antes de reclamar- y volvió al sillón.

Cuando la cazadora salió, noto que su Líder miraba hacia otro lado distraído, así que tuvo que llamarle la atención aclarando su garganta para que viera el conjunto. Y noto que quedó impresionado.

-Y? Como me veo?

-Wow... Quiero decir, bien. Te ves bien- respondió tratando de bajar el perfil.

La insomne sonrió y se giró hacia un gran espejo que había a su lado izquierdo, en donde ya había visto el reflejo de los otros vestidos que se había probado. Pero este reflejo era distinto, y ahora entendía porque el exo se había impresionado.

Con los otros vestidos no se había probado zapatos, pero ver el conjunto completo ahora le daba otra visión, se veía diferente. El color azul oscuro resaltaba sobre su piel violácea, y su cabello rojo que ya mostraba ciertas ondulaciones en las puntas debido a que estaba más largo le daban un toque de color al conjunto. Los botines, de azul oscuro también, tenían una altura precisa que le daba el efecto de verse más alta, pero sin la necesidad de exagerar. Nunca se había sentido tan linda, y la sensación era genial.

El exo apareció detrás de ella y le coloco en el cabello un cintillo que tenía una cinta de tela de tamaño medio y quedaba pegada al cabello. La cinta de azul oscuro tenía el símbolo de la Vanguardia en estampas pequeñas que contrastaban en su cabello rojo.

-Te ves bien- le dijo su Líder detrás de ella mientras tenia ambas manos en cada hombro.

-Gracias- dijo la insomne sin creer aun como se veía, y con una sonrisa que demostraba eso.

Pero como Cayde era experto en acabar con situaciones de ese estilo, aun cuando no se daba cuenta que lo hacía, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que destruir el momento.

-Mi acompañante se verá excelente con el conjunto.

Y como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y aterrizado de cara al suelo, Corsa recordó porque se estaba probando ese vestido.

-Cierto. Yo... me iré a sacar el vestido, no quiero ensuciarlo.

Cayde vio como la insomne entraba al probador con cara de derrota, mientras su espectro aparecía a su lado.

-Bien hecho Cayde.

-Y ahora que hice?

* * *

-Y me dirás quien es tu acompañante?

-Es una chica- respondió el exo de forma desinteresada.

-Cayde, no gastas 50.000 de lumen en un conjunto para una chica que solo veras una noche. Debe ser alguien importante.

-En realidad no, solo es una chica que veré esa noche. Y he gastado más lumen en gente más mal agradecida.

-Si lo dices por mí-

-Dije tu nombre? No eres la única chica que conozco.

-Cierto- dijo la insomne bajando la cabeza -Creo que debería irme.

-Y dónde vas?

-Jacky me envió a buscar algo a su mecánica. Nos vemos.

* * *

-Estoy muerta espectro!- y cayo rendida de cansancio boca abajo sobre la cama.

-Deberías sacarte la armadura al menos, o ensuciaras la cama.

-No sé, dormiría así hasta mañana.

-Y la celebración del aniversario de la Vanguardia?

Como estaba cansada, no proceso de inmediato lo que su espectro le había dicho, pero después de unos minutos de repetir la frase en su cabeza cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho su espectro.

-Mierda no compre el vestido!- dijo la insomne de pronto sentándose en la cama -Y ahora qué hago, con que voy!

-Corsa, hay-

-Espectro, si no me vas a ayudar, mejor quédate en silencio- dijo la insomne mientras sacaba la poca ropa que tenía en el armario, la cual era toda informal.

-Es que hay algo en uno de los sillones, una caja.

-Bueno, revísala y dime que tiene.

-Es que ya la revise, y deberías ir a verla tu misma.

-No ves que estoy un poco ocupada?

-No me hagas tele transportarte hasta ahí por favor, ahora ve a ver.

En ese momento la cazadora noto la insistencia de su espectro, así que se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Ahí observo una caja negra bastante grande con otras dos más pequeñas sobre ella... y un sobre blanco. Se acercó lentamente a las cajas y tomo el sobre, sacando una nota que tenía escrito en ella.

 _No pude romperte el corazón, y definitivamente esto estaba hecho para ti._

 _Te veo luego._

 _C-6_

La insomne reconoció de inmediato la firma, pero no pudo sospechar que tenían las cajas, así que abrió la más grande.

* * *

Casi toda la elite de la Torre se encontraba en ese lugar vestidos de forma elegante. Cayde, usando su traje de tres piezas, estaba reunido junto con Scatmya, Zorie y Aelita.

-Te ves bien Cayde- dijo Scatmya en un momento, Zorie conversaba algo con Aelita sobre la subclase en común -Deberías usar traje más seguido.

-Zorie está a menos de un metro de ti, deberías ser menos obvia- respondió el exo con un vaso en su mano. La Cafetería de Ex había sido contratada para abastecer de bebidas a los exos que irían a la fiesta.

-Ja ja ja! Descuida, ya me entiende- de pronto la insomne se fijó en alguien que venía entrando a la celebración -Esa no es...?

-Huh?- el Líder cazador se giró hacia donde indico la cazadora, y caminando nerviosa la distinguió.

Corsa camino entre la multitud tratando de evitar a los grupos formados y buscando al suyo. A lo lejos observo a Jonás y parte de su clan hablando con Lord Shaxx, Ikora y Zavala conversaban cerca de la baranda del final y por ultimo vio los rostros conocidos que buscaba.

-Hola chicos- saludo tímidamente la insomne.

-Hey Corsa!- saludo Scatmya alegremente -Que cambio que traes! Te ves bien, déjame decir.

-Yo... gracias.

Los cinco integrantes del grupo conversaban e intercambiaban historias graciosas, haciendo que el tiempo se pasara mucho más rápido y ameno de lo que la insomne de cabello rojo pensó. Pasado un tiempo Aelita se alejó del grupo porque "tenía que solucionar un problema", y un rato después Scatmya y Zorie se dirigieron a buscar más bebidas, dejando Cayde y Corsa solos.

-No debiste- dijo la cazadora mirando a los otros grupos interactuar entre sí.

-Qué cosa?- pregunto el exo de forma distraída.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Te dije que era para una chica que solo vería esta noche, y no creo que vuelva a verte así en un corto tiempo.

La cazadora miro a su Líder y se percató que tenía la vista fija hacia un grupo en particular.

-Amanda Holliday- dijo la insomne llamando la atención del exo.

-Que sucede con ella?

-Como no lo vi antes, ella era tu acompañante.

-Eres toda una detective, deberías dejar de ser guardiana.

-Porque no viniste con ella? Este vestido se le habría visto genial a ella.

-Alguna vez te conté porque termino mi relación con ella?

-No... Digo, si no quieres contarme, no tienes que.

-Ella me mintió- el exo se concentró en el contenido de su vaso, agitándolo suavemente -Me dijo que era quien mejor la había tratado, que le había enseñado cosas, y todas esas frases cliché que se dicen las parejas- levanto la vista para observar el grupo donde se encontraba la humana -Pero un día la encontré hablando con un tipo en su habitación, según ella, este guardián había ido a buscar alguna estupidez que no recuerdo ahora. Lo que Amanda no sabía es que ese guardián era amigo de Tevis, y vomito todo lo que llevaba haciendo con Amanda por tres semanas -bebió todo el contenido que quedaba en el vaso -Sabes que fue lo gracioso?- la insomne negó con la cabeza -Que cuando le pregunte porque había hecho eso, simplemente me dijo que estaba aburrida de mí, que era demasiado inestable para mis cosas, y que al ser un exo no sabría cuál iba a ser mi reacción si me llegaba a dejar... Puedes creerlo?

-Yo... no sabía- dijo Corsa concentrada en su vaso, no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara después de tal confesión.

-Me imagino. Amanda no le va a contar al mundo porque terminamos, así que todo quedo en que yo la engañe con alguien más. Era más fácil explicar que el cretino de la relación era yo.

-Es difícil- dijo la insomne mirándolo.

-Qué cosa?

-Convivir con exos. Jacky me enseño eso, que son inestables mentalmente debido a que son mentes humanas traspasadas. Pero también está el hecho de como los trates, y por eso Jacky me enseño mecánica de exos, porque yo no los veía como androides con fallas, si no que eran seres que necesitaban comprensión. Y por mucho que te creas especial, eres igual a ellos, a Jacky, a Ex.

-Entonces, sabiendo que a veces olvido cosas importantes, crees mi historia?

-Recuerdas cuando me contaste lo de Misa?- Cayde asintió -Supe que me decías la verdad, y ahora es igual.

-La falta de una memoria puede desencadenar una sensación falsa.

-Y no crees que si fuera así, Amanda habría hecho algo para que tu dejaras de pensar así de ella?

Cayde la miro sorprendido, nunca había hecho esa ecuación.

-Iré con Scatmya- dijo la insomne, dejando al exo pensativo.

Lo que no había visto, pero Corsa si, era que Amanda se acercaba con alguien a donde estaba el Líder cazador.

-Cayde!- dijo la humana, llamando su atención -Wow, lindo traje.

-Gracias, tuve una buena asesoría.

-Me alegro. Oh! Por cierto, no los presente, Cayde él es...

En ese momento la mente del exo comenzó a funcionar en automático, realizando los movimientos y emitiendo las frases que demostraran cordialidad. Su mente se encontraba en lo que le había dicho la insomne hace un rato, algo que no le había tomado el peso hasta ahora.

Mientras Corsa, desde la baranda de la terraza, observaba como sucedía todo. Scatmya y Zorie hablaban por un lado, Zavala, Ikora y el Orador estaban del otro lado intercambiando ideas, Jonás demostrando lo genial que era a varias guardianas que lo escuchaban atento, y ahí estaba Cayde, hablando con Amanda de la forma más amena que había visto, sin rencores.

Suspiro.

-Le puedo invitar a beber algo señorita?- dijo una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato, sonriendo.

-Claro Ex.

-Debo aprovechar este pequeño descanso que tengo ahora, todos los exos del lugar me han preguntado por la mezcla. Creo que mañana la Cafetería estará repleta- y rio nerviosamente.

-Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que me puedes llamar.

-Gracias Corsa, eres la mejor.

-Ja ja ja! Lo se Ex... _Lo sé._


	5. Dobles

**Bien, tomen asiento porque esta introducción es bastante larga...**

 **Nah, ni tanto XDD, pero hay cosas que explicar.**

 **Primero, el universo de Corsa esta provisto (o al menos asi intento que sea) de mucha realidad. Si se han fijado en la historia principal, trato de que Corsa y sus amigos batallen con los enemigos de forma irregular, no solo dandole al punto debil (que en cierto modo es bastante repetitivo y facil), tal como sucedio cuando batallaba contra el celador, que atacaban sus brazos o su cabeza, se subian sobre el, etc. Bueno, con el Crisol quise hacer algo parecido. Si bien los guardianes pueden revivir (porque asi esta hecho el universo de Destiny), Corsa no puede hacerlo, porque es una Guardiana Renegada (en el fic se explica bien esta parte), asi que hice que el Crisol fuera una simulacion, donde los guardianes podrian destrozarse entre si sin la necesidad de morir en el intento.**

 **Como funciona esto? Simple. En el universo de EDNEE, los guardianes compran estos dispositivos como cascos que conectan a sus espectros. En el caso de que no sean tan adinerados, pueden usar uno de estos cascos que mantiene Shaxx en una habitacion que mantiene para ello (pensaba que fuera una de las puertas que esta cerrada subiendo las escaleras de la Vanguardia). De esta forma, y tal como dije anteriormente, los guardianes pueden matarse entre si y revivirse, y en el caso que no se pueda seria por una normativa del Crisol, tal como lo vemos en el Crisol al que estamos acostumbrados.**

 **Volviendo al one-shot, aqui les traigo un adelanto de lo que se nos viene (o vino) con el Taken King, las partidas en pareja. Shaxx quiere probar este nuevo modo e hizo una prueba, para asi mas adelante instaurarla como tal (como vemos en TTK). Otra cosa que podemos ver es el porqué Jonás odia tanto a Corsa, aunque ya se puede estimar mas o menos su actuar. Y no se sorprendan por como juega Scatmya, yo juego igual XDD**

 **Por si acaso: cuando hablo de "container", me refiero a las cajas metalicas (o trailers) que llevan los camiones. No se si en todos los idiomas se dira asi, pero nosotros en Chile los conocemos como container c:**

 **Como ultimo punto, la pelicula a la que se hace referencia es _Corazon de Caballero,_ de Heath Ledger. Si bien no empece la historia de Corsa pensando en esa pelicula, me gusta mucho el hecho que se parezcan, porque ambos empezaron desde abajo. Y sip, Jonás es como el Conde Adhemar XDD**

 _ **KAYTRANADA: XDD muchas gracias, en serio. Aprecio muchos tus reviews asi de entusiastas. Trato de escribir lo que me gustaria ver en Destiny, si bien no vere a Corsa realizar estas cosas, si quisiera ver una historia mas densa o con mas profundidad, en donde podamos ver a nuestros queridisimos lideres interactuar con el universo, y no solo en sus puestos como NPC's baratos XDD. Ojala en Destiny 2 eso se solucione, como ya dijeron que no habra grimorio, esperamos que ahora tiren todas esas historias al juego :3**_

 _ **Guest: awww... muchas gracias! En el fic principal a Ex le gusta Corsa, por que ella estuvo ahi cuando el necesito, cuando andaba en malos pasos. Por eso Ex la quiere mucho, y sabe que es alguien con una mente bastante inocente. Lamentablemente Cayde no es el exo con la mente mas pura del universo, pero Ex sabe que Corsa necesita de eso para seguir en pie, o la pisaran personas como Jonás :c**_

 **Bueno guardianes, no los separo mas de este capitulo. Eso si les aviso, este es el ultimo por el momento, ya que tenemos que seguir avanzando con crota en el fic principal... chan chan chaaaaaannn!**

* * *

5.- Dobles.

" _Colaboren... y sobrevivirán". (Lord Shaxx)_

* * *

La insomne se tapó hasta un poco más arriba de la nariz con las sabanas, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto. Observo de reojo a su espectro que reposaba en la almohada del lado con su óptico apagado.

Suspiro.

Era horrible la sensación de descanso, sobre todo cuando había estado casi tres meses haciendo misiones y batallando. Y ahora venía Zavala y le daba una semana de vacaciones.

El primer día durmió todo lo que no había podido dormir en esos arduos tres meses de trabajo, luego fue a comer donde Ex, y cuando le ofreció ayuda, el exo le prohibió rotundamente usar un delantal y ayudarlo.

El segundo día ya comenzaba a ser una tortura. Despertó a las 0500 horas y no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos, así que decidió ver alguna película. A las 1000 ya estaba aburrida. Se levantó, se vistió y se dispuso a ir a la Vanguardia, ya que su nuevo plan era que la enviaran a alguna misión aunque fuera pequeña.

 _-Lo siento Corsa-_ dijo Cayde - _Si Zavala te dio vacaciones, no puedo negártelas. Tómalo como una obligación._

 _-Quieres que me obligue a descansar?_

 _-Si tanto te cuesta, puedo darte una orden directa y encerrarte en la habitación._

Así que aquí estaba, en el tercer día de su descanso, aburrida.

-Porque no vas a ayudar a Jacky?- dijo su espectro sin levantarse de la almohada, pero con su óptico encendido.

-Pensé que dormías.

-Solo duermo cuando tú duermes, ya deberías saber eso.

-Entonces lo siento por no poder dormir más.

-Oh vamos Corsa, no te pedí disculpas. Además, sé que estas aburrida, yo también lo estoy.

-Y qué hacemos?

-Como te dije anteriormente podrías ir a ayudar a Jacky, así aprovechas de estrechar lazos con él, ya sabes, padre-hija.

-Espectro, recién le hable hace un par de días, no puedo de un día para el otro ser una hija.

-O sea, puedes, pero no quieres, que es distinto.

-Agh- reclamo la insomne volviendo a taparse con las sabanas.

-Hey! Y si vamos a lo de Shaxx?

-Huh?- eso llamo la atención de la cazadora, que bajo las sabanas -Que cosa?

-Oh, no te había dicho? Shaxx envió invitaciones para el estreno de un nuevo modo en el Crisol, "Dobles" se llama. Lo harán hoy a las 1000 horas.

-Y de qué trata?

-Pues, lo que dice el informativo es que es un nuevo modo en que se luchara en parejas. Hay 128 cupos, de los cuales si pasas las siete etapas podrás ganar lumen y reputación de Vanguardia y Crisol. Que más dice... ah, sí, puedes revivir a tu compañero.

-Mmm...- la insomne parecía interesada en el tema, pero había un problema -Nunca he ido al Crisol, no sé cómo se hace eso.

-Eres la protegida de Shaxx y no sabes usar el Crisol? Qué vergüenza- eso hizo que se ganara una mirada de odio de su guardián -Bien, bien. Shaxx llega como a las 0900 horas a su puesto, porque no vamos y lo esperamos para que te explique?

-Sabes que estará repleto de guardianes inscribiéndose?

-Y crees que él no se dará un tiempo para ti?

* * *

Era una apacible mañana en la Vanguardia, los guardianes estaban en sus misiones o haciendo disputas en el Crisol, los Caídos no parecían hacerse notar mucho e incluso parecía que podría escuchar a las aves cantar a través del gran ventanal... Si no fuera por los gritos eufóricos de Shaxx.

Cayde levanto la vista hacia el puesto del Crisol cuando escucho la quinta exclamación del titán con cuernos. En la sexta, ya miro hacia Ikora.

-Están estrenando un nuevo modo en el Crisol- respondió la Líder hechicera sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Y eso implica que...?

-Sabes que Shaxx se emociona bastante, es eufórico.

-Debió ser eufórico en otro lado, algunos queremos trabajar- dijo el exo volviendo a su mapa, hasta que escucho que la humana rio.

-Deberías decirle a Corsa que te revise, que de pronto quieras trabajar es preocupante.

-No te acostumbres-

Pero antes que terminara la frase, el Líder del Crisol lo interrumpió con la séptima exclamación, así que decidió ir a mirar que tan buena era esa disputa como para emocionarse así.

-Muevan esas armaduras y peleen por su honor!- exclamo Lord Shaxx hacia la pequeña pantalla que tenía en su escritorio, así que por lo mismo no se dio cuenta cuando el Líder cazador llego frente a él, solo hasta que le hablo.

-Así que... nuevo modo en el Crisol, eh?

Y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el titán se asustó -Que haces aquí exo?

-Vine a ver qué tan buena estaba la partida- y comenzó a dar la vuelta al escritorio para ver la pantalla, pero Shaxx se interpuso entre él y la pantalla -Huh?- miro hacia arriba, odiaba que fuera más alto que él.

-No tienes nada que ver aquí exo, vete.

-Oh vamos Shaxx, ya he visto partidas de Crisol aquí, a menos que estés ocultando algo ilícito y no quieras que le cuente a Zavala- Cayde intentaba ver entre los espacios que dejaba el titán, pero este se movía con él para tapar su vista -Que es? Ahora dejas apostar? Déjame ganar un poco de lumen con tus niños revoltosos.

-Ya vete, no tienes que trabajar?

-Sabes que solo estoy en la Vanguardia porque necesitaban una cara bonita a quien dirigirse.

Y entre tantos movimientos entre ambos líderes, Shaxx no se dio cuenta que la partida había terminado, nombrando a los ganadores.

 _-Y con esto termina la partida señores! Corsa y Aelita pasan a la sexta ronda!-_ dijo el androide que estaba transmitiendo.

-Ah?- los dos se giraron hacia la pantalla, en donde se veía a la insomne y la exo celebrando, hasta que se cortó la transmisión -Que hace Corsa ahí!?

* * *

 _-Ya te dije porque entre._

-No, si eso ya lo aclaraste. Ojala yo no esté tan aburrido alguna vez como para hacer alguna estupidez!

 _-Oh vamos Cayde, solo es una competencia amistosa en el Crisol, no moriré._

-Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? Esto no es una competencia amistosa, porque estas en la salsa de Jonás y de todos los guardianes que te odian, lo sabes cierto?

 _-Exageras, hasta el momento lo estamos haciendo bien con Aelita, y ya pasamos a sexta ronda. Debo irme, ya empezó, además, si quieres desconectarme Lord Shaxx sabe dónde estoy. Nos vemos!_

Y la llamada se cortó.

-Agh Corsa- el exo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que tenía el Líder del Crisol, tenía la cabeza sostenida entre ambas manos tratando de resolver como podía ayudar a esa insomne.

-Que te preocupa exo?- el titán se sentó a su lado -Déjala crecer.

Cayde le dedico una mirada de odio -Oh, claro. El Crisol es el mejor lugar para que Corsa, la guardiana renegada protegida de los líderes del Crisol y Cazador vaya a mejorar sus habilidades sociales.

-Ja ja ja! Vaya que si te preocupas demasiado! Esto le servirá. Pierda o gane, sabrá lo que es luchar con otros guardianes. Y quizás hasta le guste y tengas a una buena gladiadora ahí. Además, sus habilidades sociales las saco de ti, todos los que no sean una chica te odian.

-Quizás tienes razón- dijo el exo acomodándose en el sillón -Cuanto es la apuesta mínima?

* * *

-Y eso es lo bueno de Zavala, que no está sobre ti todo el tiempo.

Corsa miro a la titán que estaba a su lado. Se encontraban en un tipo de "sala de espera" virtual, en donde los guardianes que habían pasado a la sexta ronda esperaban su turno para la sigue te partida. Tenía razón, Cayde siempre fue sobreprotector con ella, y quizás hacer esto sin haberle contado antes no era tan mala idea.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí.

-Huh?- ambas guardianas miraron al recién llegado, que no era nada menos que Jonás y su acompañante, otro titán.

-Que haces aquí Jonás?- dijo Aelita -Se te perdieron tus granadas pegajosas?

-Vaya acompañante que trajiste Corsa, aunque no me extraña que también fuera un exo.

-Piérdete Jonás- dijo la insomne en un momento.

-Como llegaste hasta aquí? No creo que haya sido por tu reputación. Aunque...- el humano dio un rápido vistazo a la armadura de la cazadora -...Si quitamos la parte de "re" y "cion" quizás sepamos como llegaste hasta aquí- se acercó a Corsa -Ojala llegues a la final niña, para hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho- y se alejó con su acompañante.

-Agh! Ese-

-Ya se fue Aelita, concentrémonos en la partida siguiente.

-Pero Corsa! Debiste decirle algo al menos! Te trato de-

-Sé a qué se refería!- dijo molesta la cazadora, pero no podía descargarse con la titán -Todos piensan eso de mí, me da lo mismo.

-No, si te diera lo mismo le habrías dicho algo. Y descuida, no todos pensamos eso de ti. Hay gente que puede ver más allá sin que alguien nos indique donde ver.

-Gracias Aelita- dijo la insomne -Ahora esperemos nuestro turno, tenemos que llegar a esa final.

* * *

De 128 parejas que entraron a la competencia, a la sexta ronda pasaron 64, y en la quinta ya iban 32. Corsa y Aelita habían demostrado ser una buena dupla, complementando ambas subclases (hoja de arco y asaltante), pasando a la cuarta ronda que solo admitía a 16 parejas. Cuando dieron el pase para la cuarta ronda y ver contra quien iban, la insomne no ocultó su sorpresa al ver quiénes serían sus contrincantes.

-Scatmya? Zorie?

-Hey!- saludo la cazadora antes comenzar la partida -No sabía que estarías aquí. Entenderás que-

-Descuida- dijo Corsa -Para eso estamos aquí.

-Entonces suerte!

Y ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus puestos de salida. El mapa escogido fueron las Riberas del Tiempo, un lugar en Venus.

-Bien- dijo Corsa mientras cargaba su _Régimen SUROS -_ Scatmya se maneja bastante bien en este mapa, lo sé porque me lo conto alguna vez. Su novio es un titán asaltante, pero usara un fusil de francotirador porque se maneja bien a distancia, mientras que Scatmya vendrá de frente.

-Déjame al asaltante a mí- dijo Aelita -Tu encárgate de la insomne... digo, de la otra insomne. Tú me entiendes.

Ambas salieron desde su punto de partida (zona C) y corrieron hacia la entrada de la zona B. La titán decidió cubrir la entrada izquierda con una granada que se pegó a la pared, mientras esperaba a que apareciera alguien. La cazadora por su parte tenía cubierta la entrada derecha con la mira de su fusil automático, esperando a ver cualquier movimiento.

Un punto rojo se divisó a lo lejos, el cual la insomne alcanzo a ver a tiempo para esquivar el disparo. El titán era bastante bueno escondiéndose, ya que no lo vio posicionarse ahí en ningún momento. Mientras, Aelita detecto movimiento cerca de donde había lanzado la granada, deduciendo que la otra cazadora había visto la granada a tiempo para esquivarla.

-Corsa, tendremos que cambiar la estrategia- dijo la exo.

-Crees que te la puedas con Scatmya?

-Sin desmerecerte, creo que una cazadora no podrá contra una titán.

Dicho esto, Aelita salió en busca de Scatmya, saliendo de su refugio. Corrió en dirección hacia donde marcaba su radar y mientras corría hacia ella su escudo se activó. Scatmya le disparaba con su fusil automático, pero no pudo hacerle daño, y cuando la titán salto sobre ella para lanzar su _Puño del Caos_ pensó que se había acabado su turno.

Y Zorie disparo.

Aelita cayó a su lado como saco de piedras. El titán insomne le había disparado a lo lejos, lamentablemente eso delato su posición y Corsa aprovecho de dispararle con su fusil automático. En minutos la partida había pasado de 2 contra 2 a una batalla personal.

-Bien Corsa- dijo Scatmya mirando hacia todas partes -He aprendido un par de cosas al conocerte. Como que tu habilidad de hacerte invisible no es para siempre- la cazadora caminaba con su fusil automático en alto -Me alegra ver que alguien más decida usar la _Régimen SUROS_ como arma principal, pero eso también me hace pensar que si me estas apuntando, lo haces a corta distancia. Sé que no acabaste con Zorie de lejos porque escuche más de un disparo, y también sé que no me dejaras revivirlo- la munición pesada aviso que en 30 segundos más estaría disponible -Así que... esperando la munición pesada? Crees que puedes ganarle a alguien que lleva usando esta arma por mucho más tiempo que tú?

Scatmya se movía por el mapa mientras apuntaba con su fusil automático hacia donde observara algún movimiento sospechoso. Sabía que Corsa podía estar invisible, pero no por mucho tiempo. La munición pesada apareció y Scatmya estaba muy cerca de ella, así que la tomo.

Como se distrajo con ese proceso, Corsa aprovecho de salir de su escondite de forma invisible y ataco a la cazadora solar con su cuchilla. Scatmya logro esquivar el golpe aun teniendo cargada su ametralladora, se posiciono un poco más lejos de la insomne de arco y disparo. Corsa recibió casi todos los disparos, alcanzando a esconderse nuevamente con muy baja armadura.

-Vamos Corsa. Jugaras? O es que acaso no aprendiste nada?

Scatmya avanzaba lentamente con la ametralladora cargada hacia el lugar donde se había escondido la otra insomne, segura de que la encontraría esperando a que su armadura se estabilizara.

-Si aprendí algo...- dijo la cazadora de arco desde algún lugar, la cazadora solar intento buscar con su mira algún movimiento sospechoso, pero no veía nada.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso sintió que alguien disparaba desde su espalda, pero cuando se giró a defenderse solo pudo observar a Corsa saltar y desaparecer, solo para aparecer sobre ella y atacarla con su cuchilla. Scatmya había caído.

-Lo que aprendí es que los _Pistoleros_ hablan demasiado.

Respetuosamente le dedico una reverencia a donde flotaba el espectro de Scatmya, mientras anunciaban a las ganadoras del encuentro.

* * *

-Pensé que apostarías por Scatmya.

-Shaxx, apostar por Scatmya me haría las cosas fáciles, además, que Corsa sepa cómo son las cosas en el Crisol.

-Claro, si llega a perder no solo tendrá que lidiar con haber perdido en el mapa, también tu lumen.

Ambos Líderes se encontraban sentados mirando la partida de la cazadora y titán desde la pantalla que había sobre el escritorio. Scatmya había llegado junto con Zorie al puesto del Crisol pasado unos 10 minutos después de haber perdido.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto la insomne.

-Que acaso no puedo estar aquí?- respondió su Líder de Vanguardia.

La cazadora se sentó a su lado mientras Zorie discutía con Shaxx sobre la partida reciente.

-Cuanto apostaste.

-Eso importa?

-Importa si es Corsa la que va a tener que lidiar con haber perdido tu lumen.

-Hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien, no tengo que preocuparme.

-Cuanto Cayde.

-Agh... 40.000 de lumen.

-Baja la cantidad, eres el único que está apostando por ella.

-En realidad no- apareció el espectro del Líder cazador -Hay otro apostador.

-En serio?- dijo el exo -Y con cuánto?

-5.555 de lumen.

-Quien pondría esa cantidad tan ridícula.

-Ja ja ja, que obvio- dijo Cayde riendo.

-Lo conoces?

-El otro apostador es Tevis, siempre coloca esas cantidades ridículas en las apuestas. Espectro, baja mi suma a 20.000- miro a la cazadora que tenía en el sillón del lado, mientras su novio se unía a la conversación -Feliz?

-Sigo pensando que es alta, pero ya que- respondió Scatmya a la vez que se acomodaba al lado del titán.

Y anunciaron la siguiente ronda.

* * *

Pasar la cuarta ronda no había sido difícil, ni tampoco las rondas siguientes, lo cual le pareció extraño... muy extraño. No creía en que ambas fueran tan buenas como para ganarle a veteranos del Crisol, y comenzó a sospechar que quizás Jonás estaba detrás de esto.

-Oh vamos Corsa, no crees en nuestras habilidades? Ni siquiera en la suerte del primerizo?

-Lo siento Aelita, pero se nos está haciendo demasiado fácil.

-Yo creo que no. Si no eres tú, soy yo, pero siempre muere una y la otra la salva. Yo creo que es la suerte del primerizo. Quizás el Crisol es lo nuestro.

Pero la insomne no se convencía de eso, y cuando llegaron a la final, su sospecha aumento al ver contra quienes iban.

-Vaya, vaya... Quien lo diría.

-Jonás...- dijo la insomne.

-No, en serio. Me sorprende bastante que dos guardianes insignificantes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Descuiden, hare que el sufrimiento sea mínimo, para que así no les duela tanto el culo ja ja ja!

-Ah sí?- dijo la exo -Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser el tuyo el que salga adolorido!

-Dudo que ustedes duren más de dos minutos ahí arriba- el titán se acercó a la cazadora que tenía la vista al piso y los puños cerrados -Pero hare que esos dos minutos sean los peores de tu vida, así no olvidas tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

El titán se dirigió hacia un haz de luz que había y se situó ahí, haciéndolo desaparecer junto con su compañero. La titán se acercó a la cazadora al verla tan callada.

-Le ganaremos Corsa- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo.

-No me interesa eso ahora Aelita, me preocupa lo que esté planeando ese cretino.

Ambas caminaron hacia el haz de luz y desaparecieron en el instante, apareciendo en el mapa escogido al azar. La nostalgia en la insomne apareció cuando se dio cuenta que la arena escogida era _La Grieta del Crepúsculo,_ el mismo mapa en donde tuvo que realizar su prueba de cazadora.

Ellas aparecieron en la zona A, mientras que sus contrincantes habían aparecido en la zona C. Por lo que Corsa recordaba, ganaría el primero que lograra posicionarse. Las guardianas se colocaron detrás de los containers que estaban en la zona A, planeando sus movimientos.

-Bien Aelita, debemos mantener la calma. Jonás le dirá a su compañero que nos vigile de lejos.

-No lo creo, mi radar detecta dos enemigos acercándose. Vendrán de frente.

-Que propones?

-Esperemos y vamos de frente también, tenemos las de ganar. Mi escudo resistirá algún disparo mientras tú los atacas por la espalda.

Corsa no estaba muy convencida del plan, pero era lo único que tenían por ahora. Jonás apareció de frente a los containers, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellas, como invitándolas a acabar con él.

-A ver Corsa... porque no hacemos las cosas como corresponde?- dijo el titán con los brazos abiertos -O te esconderás igual que las ratas?

-Agh! Ese titán me tiene aburrida!- dijo la exo con su fusil automático en la mano. Salió de su escondite a enfrentarlo, pero no midió que el otro titán que acompañaba a Jonás le estaría apuntando. Apenas la exo salió a la vista, el otro titán acabo con ella.

-Aelita!- grito Corsa, que bien poco podía hacer desde ahí -Agh!

-Ves Corsa?- dijo Jonás mientras se le unía su compañero -Esto está hecho para que acabe contigo hoy. Vamos, sal a divertirte.

La insomne pensó un momento. Jonás la estaba invitando a batallar contra él, así que no sería tan canalla de dispararle apenas saliera, dándole una oportunidad de ver que tan mal estaba la situación. La cazadora apretó la empuñadura de su arma y decidió salir, quedando expuesta.

-Bien Jonás, que quieres- ahí pudo observar que ambos titanes estaban juntos.

Jonás miro a su compañero y le hizo un gesto que el entendió. El otro titán apretó algo en su muñeca y a los segundos después las cámaras que grababan el encuentro cayeron.

-Ahora si insomne, esto será solo entre tú y yo.

-Aun esta tu compañero.

-Eso no es problema- el humano tomo su cañón de mano y le disparo en la pierna al otro titán, haciendo que cayera. En ese momento la insomne noto que no solo el exterior ya no podría verlos, si no que además no habría recuperación de armadura ni se podría revivir a los compañeros.

-Porque hiciste eso!?- dijo Corsa un poco asustada.

-Porque este encuentro definirá que soy mejor que tú, y no necesito a nadie estorbándome.

-Agh! Bien! Quieres pelear, hagámoslo. Sin armas ni armaduras. Quieres ver que tan mejor que yo eres? Que sea con habilidades.

El titán sonrió, y ambos espectros aparecieron, quitando las armaduras y dejándolos con su traje de _primera piel._

-Corsa te cuidado- dijo su espectro.

-Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control.

Pero no lo estaba. Jonás realizo el primer movimiento, corriendo hacia la insomne con su puño de frente. Corsa, por su habilidad de arco era más rápida que el humano, así que logró esquivar el golpe, aunque debía tener cuidado, los cazadores de arco eran buenos con la agilidad, pero si el titán le alcanzaba un golpe, sería su fin.

Rápidamente la cazadora salto hacia atrás tomando distancia, la cual el titán se encargó de acortarla. Tenía que pensar cuales serían sus movimientos, pero el otro no la dejaba actuar.

-Vamos Corsa. Piensas esquivar toda la vida? Intenta hacerme algo de daño!

* * *

Cuando la imagen se fue a negro, supieron de inmediato que algo malo pasaba. Apenas las cámaras se apagaron, Scatmya se levantó y se dirigió a la computadora que Shaxx tenía en su escritorio.

-Que haces?- pregunto Zorie.

-Trato de ver que sucedió. La computadora de Shaxx tiene acceso directo a todo, así que nos avisara de inmediato si alguien más entro al sistema.

-En serio puede hacer eso?- pregunto el Líder del Crisol.

-Lord Shaxx- dijo la cazadora -Su computadora hace mucho más que solo ver partidas del Crisol... Y aquí esta! Te encontré.

-Huh?- Cayde se acercó hacia donde estaba la insomne, entorpeciendo su trabajo -Que sucedió?

-Si me dejaras trabajar un momento...- Scatmya lo empujo para que le diera espacio -...Podría decirte que alguien entro al sistema del Crisol y lo hackeo. Sacaron las cámaras, el sistema de recuperación y revivir.

-Y puedes recuperar la imagen?- dijo el Líder cazador del otro lado del escritorio.

-Puedo, pero necesito potencia. Que los espectros de los tres se conecten al mío, así podremos sacar al hacker y tomar el control del sistema.

Los dos titanes y el cazador hicieron caso y le pidieron a sus espectros que hicieran lo que la cazadora había pedido. Los espectros se conectaron entre sí, mientras el de Scatmya se conectaba a la computadora. La insomne comenzó a teclear códigos en el teclado holográfico, demostrando experiencia en el tema.

-De cuando eres tan buena en esto?- pregunto el exo mientras miraba como Scatmya trabajaba.

-No siempre tengo que contarte que hago en mi tiempo libre- dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-En realidad si debes. Saber que sabes estas cosas te haría subir de rango más rápido. Todos necesitan a una hacker entre sus filas.

-Ja ja ja... Cayde, por favor. Todos sabemos que lo que piden es más armas que inteligencia, si no, habría sido una hechicera... Ajá! Te tengo!

La cazadora activo un programa que le permitía controlar una de las cámaras que habían caído, así que apenas tuvo imagen, fue a buscar donde estaba Corsa. Mientras la insomne manejaba la cámara, los dos titanes y el cazador estaban detrás de ella tratando de ver la imagen que transmitía. No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que la cámara llego de inmediato a la zona A, donde observo que Corsa peleaba a golpes con Jonás, sin armas y sin armadura.

-Que!?- dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

* * *

No era difícil esquivar los golpes de Jonás, el problema era que el titán se estaba aburriendo de jugar al gato y al ratón.

-Cuando te alcance insomne! Solo necesito darte un solo golpe!

-Sigue intentándolo Jonás!

La cazadora salto sobre los containers que había en el lugar, y con el impulso le dio una patada en el rostro del titán, haciendo que se desequilibrara. Este no cayó al suelo, pero tomo uno de los brazos de la insomne y la elevo por los aires, dejándola caer violentamente contra el suelo.

-Crees que puedes ganarme? A mí?- Corsa se arrastraba por el suelo hasta que tuvo control de sus piernas y se levantó, colocándose en pose defensiva -Solo eres la puta de ese exo.

-Que tienes contra mi Jonás?- dijo la cazadora, sintiéndose débil después de ese golpe.

-Y aun preguntas?- el humano se abalanzo contra ella, pero como estaba débil no pudo esquivarlo, recibiendo todo el golpe en sus costillas -Eres débil insomne. Débil y patética -la tomo del cuello y la elevo, Corsa estiro sus brazos para ver si podía llegar a la cara del humano, pero ella era de menor tamaño y no alcanzaba.

-Suel... ta... me- dijo la cazadora ahora tratando de liberarse del agarre del titán -Que... te... hi...ce.

-Veras Corsa, llevo toda una vida haciendo esto de ser guardián. Me esforcé para llegar hasta aquí y ser reconocido, soy la cara visible de la Vanguardia y el Crisol, y realmente merecía tener la segunda clase- apretó un poco más el cuello de la insomne -Hasta que llegaste tú. Crees que por acostarte con ese exo vas a tener más regalías que yo!? Yo merezco esa segunda clase! Yo debería ser el protegido de Shaxx! Y yo debía destruir el Jardín Negro! Pero no! Tenías que entrometerte y aparecerte aquí en la Torre!- le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Corsa botara casi todo el aire que le quedaba -Sabes? Vi en una película una frase que me llamo mucho la atención, y que me recuerda a ti en este momento... _"Te midieron..."-_ le golpeo el rostro con su puño - _"Te pesaron..."-_ la dejo caer, la cazadora casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse, y el titán se acercó a ella - _"Y resultaste defectuosa, en qué mundo podrías derrotarme?"_

El titán iba a colocar un pie sobre su cuello, hasta que en ese momento un cuchillo paso por su lado, enterrándose en la pared que estaba atrás de ella, si lo alcanzaba podría ganarle a Jonás y salir de ahí. Saco fuerzas desde lo último de luz que le quedaba y rodo hacia la pared. El humano la siguió corriendo, y cuando llego a su lado la quiso tomar con sus manos, en ese momento la cazadora tomo el cuchillo y le hizo un corte desde el pecho hasta la barbilla.

El cuerpo de Jonás Meisir cayó al suelo igual que un saco de piedras. Este se desvaneció y apareció su espectro flotando. Corsa había ganado la partida.

Cansada, intento levantarse sola, pero no pudo, así que se apoyó con la pared que estaba detrás y miro hacia donde estaba el compañero de Jonás: él le había lanzado el cuchillo.

-Gracias!- dijo la insomne, recibiendo un gesto con la mano como respuesta. El titán saco su espectro y se retiró. Ahora si escucho cuando dieron por ganadoras al equipo de ella y Aelita. Suspiro -Espectro, ya puedes desconectarme.

-Sera un placer- dijo su acompañante de vida.

* * *

Jonás despertó de la conexión de forma abrupta, alguien lo había desconectado. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al lugar, pudo observar que Cayde lo observaba fijamente.

-Sabes? Yo también vi esa película, bastante buena por cierto. Y déjame decirte que calzas perfecto con el Conde Adhemar.

-A ti también te midieron...- dijo Scatmya de pronto saliendo detrás de su Líder.

-Y también te pesaron...- dijo Zorie desde el otro lado de la camilla.

-Y definitivamente te hallaron defectuoso- dijo Lord Shaxx apareciendo desde la cabecera de la camilla.

-... Bienvenido al nuevo mundo, que el Viajero te salve si mereces ser salvado- dijo Cayde.

-Ustedes saben que tengo razón! A esa insomne se le ha dado todo en bandeja!- dijo el titán aun mareado por el cambio de realidad.

-Eso díselo a la Policía Titán, serás juzgado por hacer trampa en el Crisol- dijo Shaxx, lo tomo de la pechera y lo acerco a su casco -Y sabes que odio las trampas en mis arenas.


	6. Bogatyr KD 20 (parte II)

**Muy buenas noches guardianes. Hoy les traigo a ustedes un nuevo corto de EDNEE, en donde esta vez el protagonista es Ex, el dueño de la Cafetería de la Torre y amigo de la infancia de Corsa.**

 **En este corto comprenderemos como es que Ex conocio a Corsa a los 13 años, ademas de leer que era muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver en la historia principal. El espacio-tiempo de este corto es un par de horas despues de la fiesta de aniversario de la Vanguardia (pueden leer el corto que lleva el mismo nombre que este, Bogatyr KD 2.0).**

 **Ojala no se les haga dificil la lectura, ya que nuestro bien amado Cayde interrumpe la historia para ir preguntando lo que no entiende o simplemente solo decir su frase ironica del momento.**

 _ **LulavyNightmare: XDD Por fin Jonas obtuvo su merecido... Nadie hace trampa en las arenas de Lord Shaxx, ni siquiera el perfecto de Jonas.**_

 _ **KAYTRANADA: Ojala hubiera conocido Destiny antes de entrar a la Universidad, me habria ahorrado un chilion de dolares sabiendo que era mejor escribiendo que cultivando bacterias XDD**_

 **Sin mas para separarlos, nos vemos en el siguiente corto. Y no olviden pasar a leer la historia principal "El Destino No Esta Escrito".**

6.- Bogatyr KD 2.0 (parte II)

* * *

 _"Sip, tenía todo un sistema para mantener el orden de mis cosas. Las cartas reales eran para las armas: picas para Hakke, tréboles para Crux/Lomar, diamantes para Omolon y corazones... Bueno, los corazones eran para esa chica que conocí" - Cayde-6_

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde. La fiesta estaba acabando y los comensales se retiraban, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. Claro, desde que su acompañante prefirió abandonarlo en plena reunión y dejarlo estancado en una conversación aburrida con su ex-novia.

Camino hacia la salida del lugar del evento y bajo por las escaleras, mientras en su cabeza rondaba la idea de que Corsa se había ido porque estaba incomoda. A el también le incomodaban estas cosas, pero aun así las aguantaba, porque como decía Andal cuando lo entrenaba: _Realizar estas reuniones que tú consideras aburridas tiene tanto peso como ir a batallar contra los Caídos o salvar el universo de la Oscuridad, ya que ambas te proporcionaran experiencia._

Y ahí la diviso.

Con la cabeza baja y apoyada en la baranda de protección en las escaleras que daban hacia la Vanguardia, frente al puesto de Xander. Aun traía el vestido y la cinta que le había regalado, algo que extrañamente lo tranquilizo.

-Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo- dijo Cayde una vez que estuvo a su lado y tomando la misma postura -Ya sabes, porque los niños a esta hora duermen.

-Ah sí? Pues yo pensé que ya estabas en el Hangar- respondió la insomne sin mirarlo.

 _Golpe bajo._

-Que ruda.

-Tú empezaste.

-Como sea, que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Ex- hablo el exo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Corsa -Oh, vamos, lo digo en serio, te vi con él hace un rato.

-Sí, pero después fue acosado por una cantidad no menor de exos preguntando si mañana tendría de la mezcla, así que me dijo que lo esperara y aquí estoy.

-Y... porque estas sin zapatos?

-Ah! Eso- Corsa desvió la mirada avergonzada -No te diré porque te burlaras.

-Sí, eso es seguro, pero aun así quiero que me digas.

La cazadora tenía los pies desnudos sobre el césped del lugar, mientras sostenía sus zapatos en la mano izquierda. Cuando su Líder de Vanguardia le pregunto, enterró los dedos de sus pies con las hojas que sobresalían del césped. Suspiro.

-Nunca había sentido el césped con los pies- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Ya... y?

-Y eso. Aproveche ahora de hacerlo.

-No, te pregunte qué tal.

-Huh?- Corsa lo miro con duda -Pues... se siente frio y húmedo... me gusta.

-Eres extraña, lo sabes? Quizás por eso Ex está enamorado de ti- dijo Cayde cruzándose de brazos.

-Que dices?- la insomne no pudo creer lo que escuchaba.

-Oh, vamos. No me digas que no te diste cuenta.

-Espera, tú crees que Ex está enamorado de mí?- el exo asintió sin mirarla, pero a los segundo escucho como la cazadora reía con ganas.

-Uh... En donde dije el chiste?

-Cayde, Ex no me quiere. Bueno, no de esa forma claro.

-Por favor, he visto cómo te mira y te cuida y siempre está pendiente de ti.

-Si fuera por eso entonces tú también estarías enamorado de mí.

-Que!?- el exo azul por poco perdió el equilibrio de su postura.

-Ja ja ja! Pero no, Ex y yo tenemos una historia diferente, por eso somos tan unidos, y por lo mismo el me trata así.

-No lo sé, yo solo digo lo que veo.

-Tú crees que todo el mundo quiere estar con todo el mundo, cuando en realidad, solo hay gente que necesita de alguien que los escuche y los entienda.

* * *

-Sacaste tus cosas de la mesa de trabajo Corsa?

-Si Jacky!

Una insomne de aproximadamente 13 años y largo cabello rojo bajaba corriendo las escaleras, ya que se encontraba en el segundo piso. En sus manos llevaba el brazo de un exo con muchos cables afuera.

-Corsa, que te he dicho de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-Lo se Jacky, lo siento. Mira! Ya pude unir los dedos a la mano.

-Pero ahora debes guardar todos esos cables en el interior y probar ese brazo. Como veo mañana seguirá lloviendo tan fuerte como hoy, así que tendrás bastante tiempo para eso- el exo mecánico le quito el brazo y lo dejo sobre su mesa de trabajo -Porque mejor no ordenas los sillones para que veamos esa película que me ibas a mostrar?

La insomne asintió y salto sobre el gran sillón que estaba a su espalda. Ya llevaba un par de meses desde que se había retirado de las calles y comenzaba a vivir con Jacky. Este al principio no le permitía quedarse y le pedía que se fuera cuando el sol bajaba, pero con el paso del tiempo y la llegada del invierno a la Ultima Ciudad el exo marrón le permitió quedarse a vivir con él.

Cuando la pequeña insomne ya estaba instalada en el sillón, se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de entrada. Rápidamente Corsa miro a Jacky y este le asintió para que abriera, así que se levantó y fue a abrir. Nunca había visto algo igual.

En el suelo había un exo semi-destruido, que al parecer se había arrastrado para llegar al pórtico. Le faltaba un brazo y una pierna, sus colores no se podían distinguir entre la suciedad, la lluvia y la cantidad de líquidos internos que salían de él.

-A... Ayu... Da...- hablo el exo con bastante esfuerzo.

-Jacky!- grito Corsa, que cuando sintió al exo mecánico a su lado, se refugió en él.

-Que haces aquí exo- hablo Jacky de forma fría -Te dije que no volvieras.

-Por... Favor- el exo se arrastraba hacia ellos, pero el exo mecánico le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándolo afuera.

-Quien era?- pregunto la insomne mientras aun trataba de procesar la imagen reciente. Los exos que llegaban a la mecánica nunca venían de esa forma.

-Un exo problemático- respondió Jacky sentándose en el sillón.

-Y lo dejaras ahí? Necesita tu ayuda.

-Oh, no. Ese exo solo trae problemas. Ven, veamos esa película.

-Jacky, no puedes ser tan cruel! Se está muriendo!

-Agh! Corsa! No se va a morir.

-Pues si tu no lo entras lo hare yo.

La insomne abrió la puerta y lo encontró inconsciente en el mismo lugar, con la mano estirada. Lo tomo de ahí y comenzó a tirar de el para que entrara, ya que los exos eran bastante pesados cuando estaban desconectados. Se subió sobre el sillón opuesto al que estaba Jacky y lo dejo ahí, se bajó y cerró la puerta.

Como si sintiera que ya estaba seguro, el exo destrozado encendió los ópticos y la miro, dándose cuenta que detrás de ella estaba el exo mecánico.

-Gra... cias Jacky- hablo el exo.

-No me agradezcas a mí, Corsa te entro. Y por lo mismo ella se encargara de ti. Escúchame insomne: tú lo entraste, tú lo sacas- y el exo mecánico se fue, subiendo por las escaleras.

Corsa se giró a ver al exo destrozado, notando que la miraba fijamente.

-Me dirás al menos que te paso?

-Eso no... No es tu problema.

-Oh, vamos! Te salve la vida y me dices eso?- reclamo Corsa colocando sus brazos en las caderas.

-Pedí la... ayuda de Jac... de Jacky, no la tu...- y el exo se desconectó.

-Qué pena que ya no puedas reclamar, ahora manos a la obra!

En los meses que llevaba viviendo con Jacky, Corsa había aprendido bastante de mecánica de exos, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de arreglar uno activo, ya que el exo mecánico le daba repuestos para que practicara. Esa noche se quedó despierta tratando de solucionar el problema que representaba el exo: le faltaba un brazo y una pierna, su torso tenía múltiples cortes y golpes, los niveles de los distintos líquidos internos estaban al mínimo y su mandíbula estaba desencajada, además de lo sucio que se encontraba por haberse arrastrado en la lluvia.

Sería una noche larga.

* * *

Despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Sus ópticos se encendieron y le mostraron el entorno, un lugar que le pareció familiar. Miro a ambos lados, encontrándose con una niña que dormía en el lado contrario del sillón donde estaba. Movió sus manos y pies, notando que ya estaban en su lugar, aunque claro, sabía que no eran los originales de él.

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la niña que había despertado recientemente -Te duele algo?

-Quien eres tú?

-Me llamo Corsa, vivo con Jacky hace un tiempo.

-Tú me reparaste?

-Si, por eso te preg-

-Y porque tú? Donde esta Jacky?

-Él no te quería dejar entrar.

-No me interesa, no debiste hacerlo.

-Que!? Deberías agradecerme, o pagarme.

-Sí, lo que sea- el exo se levantó y se fue, sin decir nada y dejando a la pequeña insomne boquiabierta.

-Te dije que era problemático- dijo Jacky. Estaba apoyado en la baranda de la escalera mirando la escena de lejos -Pero obviamente no me hiciste caso.

-Solo quise hacer una buena acción- hablo Corsa apenada.

-Hay exos con los que puedes hacer eso, con este no.

-Ya lo conocías?

-Si- respondió el exo mecánico mientras ordenaba su mesa de trabajo -Siempre viene destruido, aunque ahora sí que llego mal. Al principio me cancelaba los trabajos que le hacía, pero después comenzó a aplazar los pagos hasta que ya venía y no pagaba.

-No lo sabía, lo siento.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. No puedes hacer caridad Corsa, o te morirás de hambre.

-Y al menos tiene nombre ese exo?

-Ex-65.

* * *

-Pero hay algo que no me calza- pregunto Cayde -Porque llego ahí si Jacky ya no lo aceptaba?

-Porque más adelante el me diría que era el único lugar que encontraba seguro- respondió la insomne.

-Pero me imagino que lo volviste a ver.

-Por supuesto, y peor de lo que lo había visto la primera vez.

* * *

El exo mecánico había enviado a la pequeña insomne a buscar unos repuestos que había pedido hacer a una distribuidora de Omolon. Corsa ya sabía cuál era el camino ya que lo realizaba constantemente.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había reparado a ese exo desagradable. Al menos lo único bueno de eso es que Jacky vio como había quedado, así que ahora le permitía intervenir en algunas reparaciones de exos activos.

De pronto, algo sobre unas bolsas de basura le llamo la atención, algo que ya había visto antes. Sin los dos brazos y una pierna, con cortes en el torso y sin gran parte de su máscara facial, así estaba nuevamente el exo que ella había reparado.

-Es en serio?- pregunto la insomne de brazos cruzados.

-Vete a la mierda insomne.

-Al menos ahora hablas bien.

-Sigue tu camino.

-Ni siquiera me darás las gracias por haberte reparado la vez anterior?

-Porque debería hacer eso si era tu deber?

-Mi deber?- Corsa se molestó bastante, acercándose al exo -No es mi deber reparar exos mal agradecidos!

-Y porque lo hiciste.

-Huh? Bueno porque... no me gusta ver a los exos así de desarmados.

-Entonces vete, porque es lo único que veras aquí.

-Porque haces esto? Digo, no creo que te guste estar así por la vida.

-Estabas buscándome?- Corsa negó con la cabeza -Entonces desaparece.

-Sabes? Intento ser buena contigo, y tú solo estas ahí ahogándote en tú propio refrigerante- y la pequeña insomne se retiró, demasiado molesta como para mirar hacia atrás.

-Eso! Vete! Nadie te llamo en primer lugar!

Los días pasaron, y el exo se mantenía en el mismo lugar. La gente de los alrededores había colocado más basura alrededor de Ex logrando que se mantuviera escondido a la vista de los que pasaban por ahí. Aun así la noto de inmediato.

-Es el cuarto día que vienes a espiarme!- grito el exo detrás de una bolsa negra -Ya vete niña enferma!

De pronto Corsa salió de su escondite (que no era el que el exo había creído en un comienzo) y se acercó a él. En sus manos traía una llave inglesa.

-Para qué es eso?- pregunto Ex con miedo, y no tanto por el tamaño de la llave en comparación con la insomne, sino por la cara que traía la niña.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

-Lo mataste!

-Cayde, si lo hubiera matado crees que estaría aquí?

-Quizás lo reconstruiste de nuevo.

-Eso hice, obvio. Pero no lo mate, solo lo aturdí un poco.

-Y porque era tan desagradable? Digo, tenía la personalidad de un agradable cazador.

-Si lo dices por ti, si era como tú. Pero tenía un motivo para ser así.

* * *

Nuevamente despertó en un lugar que no reconoció al principio, pero esta vez había algo extra. Dos ojos azul brillante lo miraban como buscando alguna falla. A un costado de ellos se encontraba Jacky observándolo, y no tenía una buena cara.

-Hey! Ya despertaste!- dijo animosamente la pequeña insomne.

-Que mierda hago aquí!?

-Controla tu vocabulario, basura- dijo el exo mecánico desde su mesa de trabajo.

-Cómo te sientes?- volvió a preguntar Corsa.

-Tengo que responder?- dijo ácidamente Ex mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Creo que te sientes bien, al menos ya estas siendo sarcástico.

En realidad se sentía mejor. En la imagen que observaba los sistemas mostraban niveles óptimos de funcionamiento, además de poder sentir las manos y piernas. Pero por alguna razón no podía moverse.

-Porque no puedo moverme?

-Porque Jacky bloqueo tus movimientos. Te quedaras aquí hasta que te repare completamente.

-Que!? Estas loca, niña! Déjame tranquilo!

-Voy a salir un momento- hablo el exo mecánico -Sé que Ex no será un peligro, no así.

-Vamos Jacky, déjame salir. Sabes que esto sería un secuestro?

-Ja ja ja! Un secuestro dices? Niño, me debes demasiado lumen y digamos que sé que no tienes como pagármelo, así que decidí que fueras el muñeco de práctica de Corsa. Una vez que ella acabe contigo y yo apruebe las reparaciones te podrás ir. Todo se paga en esta vida Ex!- y salió.

-Que!? Déjame niña enferma!

-Reclama todo lo que quieras- dijo la insomne -Pero Jacky ya hablo. Ahora, en que estaba?

Dos horas habían pasado desde que el exo mecánico había salido, y aun no volvía. En ese tiempo Corsa se había dedicado a reparar a Ex, desabollando su armadura o arreglando las conexiones sensibles, mientras que el exo había decidido no hablar en todo ese tiempo a pesar que la insomne le hacía preguntas. A ella no le importo, ya que sabía que sería así.

-Jacky me dijo que ya habías llegado así antes- pregunto Corsa, recibiendo el silencio -Porque? Te gusta estar así de desarmado?

-Tú no sabes nada niña. Jacky te da todo en bandeja- al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible en el exo.

-Crees que es así?

-Claro! Tienes comida y un techo. No sé qué habrá hecho ese exo para tenerte, pero tienes mucha suerte. Ahora te comportas como una niña mimada que si no tiene lo que quiere hace berrinches. Me gustaría verte en la calle, en la vida real.

-Y de dónde crees que vengo?

-Huh?

-Tú crees que he vivido toda mi vida en un hogar feliz?

-Pues, así se ve.

-No exo. Hace tres meses que conozco a Jacky, y hace dos que vivo con él. Yo vengo de vivir en la calle desde los 6 años terrestres. Me las arreglaba como podía para comer, robaba solo si era necesario, pero siempre lo era. Sabes lo que es tener que arrancar de tipos que quieren hacerte cosas que tú no quieres? Jacky no me dejo dormir aquí hasta que me vio durmiendo en este pórtico, porque no tenía otro lugar donde dormir. Tendré 13 años terrestres, pero he vivido más cosas de las que tú crees.

-Yo pensé que tu-

-No exo, no pienses. Pregunta primero- y la insomne volvió a arreglar algo en su pecho.

-Te... te hicieron algo?- pregunto Ex después de un tiempo.

-No- respondió fríamente la insomne -No alcanzaron.

-Alcanzaron? Era un grupo?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Claro, pero si quieres saber sobre mí, eh?

-Bien exo, hagamos un trato. Tú me cuentas y luego yo.

-Agh... Que quieres saber niña.

-Porque.

-Le debo dinero a todo el universo. Hago apuestas con un humano, Sebastián. Él sabe que no tengo para pagar la apuesta de entrada, así que me deja participar igual. Como pierdo, sus matones me cargan a patadas y se desquitan conmigo. Solo de lastima Sebastián me regala un poco de lumen, claro, después de dejarme como colador.

-Pero solo te he visto así de mal dos veces.

-Jacky me ha visto las otras, el resto me he reparado yo.

-Y le has ganado alguna vez?

-Claro, pero a él le da lo mismo. Me paga una miseria pero me deja intacto.

-Y porque debes tanto dinero?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora te toca a ti.

Pero justo en el momento que Corsa iba a hablar, llego Jacky cargado con bolsas de repuestos.

-Algún problema niña?- pregunto el exo mecánico mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-No, ninguno.

-Bien, déjame revisarlo.

Jacky debía aprobar si las reparaciones que había realizado Corsa eran las correctas, así que dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo del exo. Finalmente lo aprobó.

-Quedas libre exo. Vete a la mierda si quieres.

Luego de que el exo mecánico le desbloqueara sus movimientos Ex se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta tomando la manilla, pero no abrió la puerta, si no que se giró. Corsa se dirigía hacia la escalera.

-Oye niña

-Huh?- la pequeña insomne se giró hacia el exo.

-Yo... Olvídalo, no vuelvas a buscarme- abrió la puerta y salió.

Corsa bajo la cabeza apenada, lo que hizo que Jacky se acercara a ella colocándole una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila niña, te advertí que no lo hicieras. Los exos podemos ser bastante extraños, y eso implica que muchas veces dañemos a la gente en el camino.

-No importa Jacky- hablo la insomne -Aprendí a reparar bastante bien, y eso es genial. Iré a buscar mi bolso de herramientas! Hay cosas que aun quiero perfeccionar- y subió corriendo la escalera, mientras el exo mecánico la observaba, sabiendo que si le había afectado en realidad.

* * *

-O sea que si le apuesto la Cafetería a Ex podría ganársela.

-A veces no se si no escuchas o simplemente no tomas atención a lo que uno te cuenta.

-Como que no puse atención? Dijiste que Ex era malo apostando.

-Agh... Viajero, dame paciencia hasta que termine- dijo la cazadora llevando la palma de la mano a su cara.

-Como? Hay más?

* * *

Golpearon la puerta. Jacky se levantó de su mesa de trabajo y fue a ver quién era, pero de inmediato lo rechazo.

-Me alegra saber que llevas dos semanas en buen estado, pero ya vete.

-No vengo a que me reparen, quiero... esta Corsa?

-Para que la quieres?

-Está o no?

-A ver exo, es mi casa y yo decido-

-Solo quería darle esto, si?

La pequeña insomne bajo las escaleras y vio a Ex sentado en uno de los sillones. También se sorprendió que estuviera en buenas condiciones después de un tiempo.

-Un regalo? Para mí?

-No hagas un show de esto. Solo vine a pagar mi reparación.

Rápidamente comenzó a abrir la pequeña caja, notando que en su interior había una lupa de trabajo. La saco como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y comenzó a armarla, notando que podía colocarla en su cabeza para dar libertad a sus manos para trabajar.

-Wow, yo... gracias Ex.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Necesitas que te repare algo? Debo probar mi lupa nueva.

-Creo que mi muñeca quedo mal, no sé, como que algo suena.

-Siéntate ahí! Iré a buscar mi bolso!

* * *

-Ya, linda historia y todo, pero en qué parte Ex se vuelve en lo que conocemos?

-De a poco dejo de apostar, aun lo hacía pero en menos medida. Hasta que un día hicieron una redada y se llevaron detenido a Sebastián. Murió en la cárcel porque lo enviaron a matar. Jacky vio que Ex se estaba "rehabilitando", así que le ofreció un trabajo: le dijo que fuera mi exo de pruebas. Si aceptaba le pagaría un sueldo, aunque obviamente no iba a ser lo mismo que un trabajo.

-Entonces se fue a vivir con ustedes.

-Así es, con el tiempo entendí que, además del lumen para pagarle a sus deudores, necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle las cosas intrascendentales que hacía en el día. Y ese alguien era yo, por eso somos tan unidos. El amor viene en muchas formas Cayde, no es solo enamorarse de una chica y acostarse con ella.

-Ja ja ja! Tú, enseñándome eso. Que graciosa eres. Yo sé perfectamente que es el amor.

-Oh, por supuesto. Eres todo un cupido- y la insomne rio.

-Interrumpo algo?

Ex apareció en la improvisada reunión que tenían la cazadora y el Líder de Vanguardia, notando que el exo azul lo miraba extraño.

-No, nada.

-Creo que ya es tarde- dijo Corsa -Mañana mi Líder estará temprano en la Vanguardia esperándome con muchas patrullas solo porque me odia. Buenas noches Cayde.

El Líder Cazador observo como el exo verde y la insomne caminaba hacia la Cafetería, rodeándole los hombros a ella. Corsa tenia razón, el amor viene en muchas formas, y lo que él estaba viendo de forma errónea no era una historia cliché en donde el chico estaba enamorado de la chica. Lo que estaba observando mientras los veía entrar en la Torre Norte era lo que los exos buscaban como meta final: ser entendidos en su esencia hibrida de humano y máquina. Y Ex lo había logrado.

-Quien iba a pensar que le tendría envidia al exo de la Cafetería- dijo Cayde mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, recordando como Andal había intentado hacer lo mismo con él.


	7. El Carnero

**Buenas tardes guardianes! En vista a que aun estoy planeando como avanzara el fic principal con el segundo DLC, les traigo algo para que bajen la ansiedad XDD**

 **En este corto hablaremos sobre Jaden, el hechicero-viajero-del-tiempo que salva a Corsa en dos ocasiones, en donde observaremos un poco de ese futuro apocaliptico inlcuyendo la nueva Vanguardia, la decision que llevo a Jaden a viajar o un poco mas explicado sobre como trabaja la crono-historia.**

 **Decidi colocar como nombre de capitulo "El Carnero" porque en la historia principal se ve a Jaden con ese casco, asi que es una muy buena representacion del hechicero.**

 **Bueno guardianes, no los separo mas de este corto. Prometo volver a trabajar en el fic principal para traerselos en poco tiempo.**

* * *

7.- El Carnero.

* * *

" _Alábame..."_

* * *

-Llevas dos minutos de retraso.

-Lo se Noruega, pero si no observaba la última escena, no iba a poder sacar la conclusión completa.

-Para ti el tiempo es relativo- hablo el espectro -Pero para la Vanguardia es un tesoro. Ellos no son como tú.

-Noruega, no me ayudas mucho con el tema de la ansiedad, sabes?

Un hechicero y su espectro avanzaban por los pasillos del bunker de la Vanguardia. En sus manos llevaba varias tabletas y algunos libros que debía mostrar en su presentación hacia los Líderes, pero iba atrasado a la reunión, así que imagino que gran parte del material que llevaba en sus manos ahora lo traía demás.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones que estaba cerrada y resguardada por dos titanes, mucho más altos que él.

-Necesitas algo?- hablo uno de los titanes -La Vanguardia esta en reunión.

-Lo sé- dijo el hechicero un tanto temeroso -Yo debería estar en esa reunión.

-Sin la autorización del Comandante, no te podemos dejar pasar- hablo el segundo titán.

-Es que de verdad debo entrar, tengo que presentar esto y-

-Sucede algo aquí afuera?- Una exo con tonalidades purpura y ópticos rosa apareció por la puerta -Te están esperando niño.

-Si se Líder Lee, se me hizo tarde.

La exo, que vestía las ropas de los hechiceros, lo tomo de un brazo y lo hizo ingresar a la reunión, dejándolo a su lado cuando llegaron a la mesa de reuniones.

-... Y en vista a la información traída por mis cazadores, debemos retirarnos de la Zona Muerta Europea- hablo un insomne.

-Sven, no puedes llegar y sacar a las tropas. Hemos defendido la Zona Muerta Europea por años- arremetió una humana.

-Años desperdiciados Calisto, esa maga obtuvo en dos días lo que nosotros defendimos por 10 años. Quieres seguir perdiendo tropas?

-Perderemos más tropas si no sabemos jugar en el tablero.

-Y por eso les traje una idea- hablo la exo, haciendo que ambos Lideres la miraran -Jaden, por favor preséntate y di a lo que viniste.

-Uh... si. Mi nombre es Jaden Dallas, soy hechicero hace bastantes años, y hace dos que estudio la Crono-historia. Para no enredarlos con su definición, la crono-historia nos permite ver el pasado de la Tierra de la misma forma en que observáramos una película.

-Al punto niño, ya se lo que significa la crono-historia- hablo Sven.

-Si Comandante. Lo que quiero proponer con esto es que puedo rastrear a la maga a través del tiempo y observar donde nació.

-Ella pudo haber nacido en el espacio, o en otro planeta, y tu acabas de decir que puedes ver el pasado de la Tierra, porque crees que no tomamos eso como alternativa?

-También pensé que sería mala idea, que no observaría nada. Pero la Líder Lee me indico los lugares en los que se había detectado la presencia de la maga, y comparándolos con los patrones de otros ataques de la Colmena, note que esa maga poseía un conocimiento previo de la Tierra. Ella ya había estado aquí antes.

-Entonces tu plan es buscar su momento más débil y matarla ahí?- hablo Calisto, la Líder Titán -Me parece excelente.

-Solo se han realizado dos viajes en el tiempo- dijo el Líder Cazador, Sven -Y no hemos arreglado nada con ellos.

-Pero ten en cuenta que no teníamos a alguien que se enfocara en la crono-historia como lo ha hecho Jaden- respondió Lee-5, Líder Hechicera -Podría ser una solución.

-Cuanto tiempo hasta que me des una respuesta?- dijo el insomne.

-Pues...- Jaden le dedico una mirada a su Líder, que le respondió asintiendo -Siete días, señor.

-Y cuál es el porcentaje de éxito?

-75 porciento.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Esa maga ya tiene bajo control la mitad de la Tierra entre la Colmena y los Poseídos, así que me pides que defienda lo que nos queda de planeta hasta que tú, siete días después, me traigas aquí la solución a todo este problema, en donde quizás exista un 25 por ciento de que todo esto falle?

-Señor, si me permite un momento- Sven asintió no muy convencido -La crono-historia es una ciencia, y como tal sé que puede tener fracasos y errores. Pero es exacta. Una vez que obtenga el momento más débil de esa maga podrá enviar a un exo a matarla y todo esto se acabaría.

-No en esta línea temporal- hablo Lee -Pero al menos habremos creado cientos de líneas con finales en donde esta maga no exista.

-Si buscas mi opinión Sven, prefiero que defendamos lo que nos queda antes de seguir sacrificando más guardianes luchando contra algo que no podremos ganar- dijo Calisto.

-Niño- dijo el Líder Cazador -Tienes siete días para traerme una respuesta. Si no es una solución satisfactoria, te enviare a ti a que para que acabes personalmente con esa maga. Fui claro con todos?

Los presentes asintieron de forma unánime.

* * *

-Crees que puedas hacer esto en siete días?

-Por supuesto Noruega, por eso Lee me dio desde antes los datos, para que me especializara.

-Tanta fe te tienes Jaden?

-Huh?- el hechicero se giró hacia su espalda, notando que la Líder Titán se acercaba a el -Señor!

-Ja ja ja! Por favor, evita hacer eso cuando estemos solos.

-Calisto, ahora eres un Líder de Vanguardia, y debo respetarte como tal.

-No me respetabas cuando era la líder de escuadra y lo vas a hacer ahora. Te acompaño a tu laboratorio?

Calisto era la Líder de los Titanes. Humana de tez oscura y cabello blanco, de estatura alta y con una personalidad impredecible, había sido nombrada después de que Allan, el anterior Líder Titán, muriera con su escuadra en un asalto para acabar con la maga de la Colmena que ahora los atormentaba. El anterior Líder de Vanguardia confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejar el cargo a su mando, y Calisto no dudo cuando se lo pidieron.

-Sabes que si Lee muere tú tienes que tomar el cargo, cierto?

-Y a que va eso?- pregunto el hechicero sin mirarla.

-Que están quedando muy pocos guardianes para defendernos. Pronto los Lideres de Vanguardia tendremos que estar al frente.

-Entonces fue por eso.

-Qué cosa?

-Por eso aceptaste mi propuesta, no porque creías que era una buena idea, si no para que ustedes no salieran de la Vanguardia.

-De verdad creo en ti Jaden.

-Si claro Calisto.

Entraron al ascensor que había al final del pasillo, que los conducía hacia la entrada superior del bunker. Todo el proceso fue en silencio, hasta que la humana detuvo el ascensor con el freno de emergencia.

-Que haces Calis-

-Quiero que entiendas la importancia de lo que te pidieron Jaden, no tomes esto como un juego o algo que si no funciona no importara- dijo la Líder Titán sin mirarlo -Si no funciona moriremos todos.

-Sabes que vamos a morir de todas formas, cierto?

-Lo sé, algo leí sobre las líneas temporales que dijo Lee. Pero si las otras "yo" pueden seguir vivas, entonces importara.

-Y tú crees que yo no quiero hacer esto? Que no quiero resolverlos? Si entrego la información es para que esto se acabe. Yo también quiero que muera esa maga, y no porque ya no esté en el campo de batalla no le tomare importancia a todos los que si están ahí.

-Bien!- hablo Calisto mientras volvía hacer andar el ascensor -Me preocupaba que solo fuera un capricho de Lee.

Ambos humanos llegaron hasta el primer piso, pero solo el hechicero se bajó.

-Y si descubres algo que no te gusta?

-Como que?- respondió Jaden girándose hacia la titán.

-No lo sé, como que esa maga es consecuencia de algún acto.

-Imposible. Esa maga proviene de la Colmena, y si tiene que morir yo apoyare siempre esa propuesta. Porque te preocupa tanto lo que piense al respecto?

-Porque los otros dos crono-historiadores que trabajaron en cada viaje del tiempo que se realizó, desaparecieron. He leído que es porque no estaban de acuerdo con lo la decisión final de la Vanguardia.

-Ya te lo dije Calisto. Hay que acabar con quien sea responsable de esto.

* * *

 _Corsa..._

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando encontró que el nombre se asociaba a una guardiana. Ni siquiera supo interpretar los datos recibidos, porque ese nombre no lo dejaba pensar en paz.

Pasaron dos días en los que solo pudo rastrear a la maga de la Colmena hasta 5 años atrás, pero después de ese tiempo, cualquier dato del ser se perdía en el tiempo. Su espectro le aconsejo que buscara de la misma forma en que buscaría una aguja en un pajar: con un imán.

Decidió utilizar un anzuelo con solo dos parámetros para buscar aún más en el pasado: hembra y Colmena. Con este tipo de búsqueda lograba que las imágenes del pasado avanzaran con alta velocidad, deteniéndose y descifrando las imágenes solo cuando aparecieran los parámetros escogidos. Además decidió buscar hasta 55 años en el pasado que era lo máximo que permitía la máquina.

Y ahí la vio.

Al principio no entendió. Al cuarto día de búsqueda entre las referencias obtenidas encontró a la maga que necesitaba, pero al seguir su línea de tiempo, había un momento en que desaparecía por completo, así que decidió analizar la escena en donde sucedía eso. Justo después que desaparecía la maga, aparecía una insomne. Así que comenzó a seguirla.

-Espera Jaden- hablo Noruega flotando a su lado -Me estás diciendo que esta maga fue una guardiana?

-Exacto!- dijo el humano caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación -Por eso ella sabía que lugares atacar! Todo calza Noruega.

-Y tiene nombre esta guardiana?

-Corsa... si, ese es su nombre.

Al sexto día de estudiar a la insomne, supo que era una cazadora, y que no sol calzaban las locaciones, también algunas cosas que la maga realizaba estaban encontrando explicación.

-Noruega!- grito el hechicero en un momento -Ven a ver esto!

-Que sucede Jaden?

-Escanea la imagen... no te parece conocido?

El espectro se acercó a la pantalla y observo que en la imagen detenida había un exo azul, así que lo escaneo y comparo con los contactos que tenía en su base de datos. Cuando descifro quien era no lo podía creer.

-Jaden... es.

-Así es, el exo de los informes que me envió Lee. Todo este rompecabezas se está armando, todo está en su lugar.

-Y qué harás? Le dirás a Sven?

-Debo decirle Noruega, ahora que sé que ella tenía un pasado, debo mostrarle a Sven que no hay que matarla, que se puede convencer.

-Le prometiste a Calisto que-

-No tenía idea de esto cuando hice eso. Debo hablar con Sven, o la mataran.

* * *

-Me alegra que seas tan puntual Jaden. En el séptimo día me traes la información, así que... ya puedo decidir?

-Sí señor.

Apenas el humano ordeno la información para que fuera más clara de leer, decidió ir a la oficina del Comandante de la Vanguardia. Sven era un insomne cazador que tomo el lugar del Líder de Vanguardia cuando el anterior Comandante murió en batalla. Era un hombre duro y con muy pocas expresiones, de cabello blanco y piel azulada que combinaba con el rojo del color de su único ojo, ya que el derecho lo había perdido hace un tiempo. Nunca quiso recuperarlo y en su lugar usa un parche marrón, aun así seguía teniendo el título del mejor francotirador de la Vanguardia.

-Y porque sigues aquí?

-Señor, yo... quería preguntar que hará con ella.

-La maga? Enviare a una exo para que la mate. En eso habíamos quedado, o no?

-Sí, así es pero-

-Mira niño, no tengo mucho tiempo. Te agradezco esto que hiciste, pero ahora debo-

-No puede matarla señor!

-Huh? Porque no debería?

-Ella... ella era una guardiana- el cazador lo miro con duda -Ella era cazadora, en algún momento de su vida sucedió el quiebre en donde se convirtió en la maga que conocemos. No puede matarla señor, si envía a la exo que sea para convencerla.

-Ja ja ja! Jaden... Estas diciendo que gaste los recursos de un viaje en el tiempo solo para "convencer" a una guardiana que no sea la maga que tenemos ahora? Convencerla implica que exista una posibilidad de error, mientras que matarla nos asegura un alto porcentaje de éxito.

-Pero convencerla abre una cantidad mayor de líneas temporales con final bueno!

-Ya hable niño!- el insomne se estaba hartando de la situación -Si les tengo asegurado el culo a 500.000 de mis yo en otras líneas alternas, no cambiare el plan solo porque ahora te encariñaste con esa cazadora.

-No es eso Sven, es-

-Ya está decidido- el Comandante camino hacia su escritorio, pero antes de sentarse dirigió la mirada hacia el hechicero -Y no te entrometas.

Así fue como al día siguiente se reunieron los Líderes de Vanguardia, Jaden y esa exo. Ella siempre aparecía cuando se le llamaba para estas situaciones, pero nunca especificaba para quien trabajaba o de donde provenía, simplemente llegaba y hacia un trabajo exitoso.

El hechicero observaba la escena con recelo, en donde Sven le daba las órdenes a la exo desconocida, pero algo le llamo la atención, algo que no pudo dejar pasar.

-Esperen un momento- hablo Jaden haciendo que los presentes lo miraran -Me estas queriendo decir que esa exo tiene todo el tiempo que necesite para matarla, pero según tu no tiene tiempo para convencerla?

-Jaden, ya hable esto contigo.

-Oh, sí. Me explicaste muy bien porque no podía, pero el mismo tiempo que gastara en hacerle daño podría usarlo en convencerla!

-Mira hechicero- el cazador se acercó a él de forma amenazante -No permitiré que me desautorices en este salón. La decisión ya está tomada y es lo que se hará. Y sabes? Creo que necesitas vacaciones después de ese arduo trabajo- Sven llevo su mano hasta en brazo del hechicero y arranco la banda que lo representaba -Ya sabes, de forma permanente.

-Sabes que lo que estás haciendo está mal Sven- respondió el humano.

-Y tú ya no eres nadie como para que escuche tu opinión- hablo en voz baja el Comandante.

-Pero Sven-

-Sucede algo Calisto?

-Creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que Jaden tiene que decir.

-Ya lo escuche, y con Lee concordamos que esta decisión fue la mejor.

La Líder Titán le dedico una mirada al hechicero, notando su cara de derrota, una que ella también compartía.

* * *

-Jaden, sabes que no es lo correcto.

-Noruega silencio. Tú vigila si viene alguien.

Una vez que la reunión termino, el humano se dirigió hacia las bodegas de la Vanguardia, mas específicamente, hacia la bodega de materiales que mantenían cerrada, ya que ahí se encontraban las dos máquinas del tiempo que poseía la Vanguardia. Una ya había sido sacada, así que el hechicero estimo que aún se encontraba la otra en el interior.

-Eres tan silencioso como una mariposa con zapatos de seguridad.

-Huh?- Jaden se giró rápidamente para ver de dónde provino la voz, notando que era de alguien familiar -Que haces aquí Calisto.

-Supuse que vendrías aquí, tu cara me lo dijo- se cruzó de brazos -Agradece que Sven no es bueno notando estas cosas.

-Si vas a acusarme a la Vanguardia, ve a hacerlo de inmediato. No estaré mucho tiempo aquí.

-Lo sé, pero antes quiero preguntarte porque. No se suponía que "apoyarías que la mataran a toda costa"?

-No pensé que descubriría lo que vi- dijo el humano deteniendo su actuar -Tengo principios Calisto. Ella era una guardiana, no pidió ser esto.

-Pero con una guardiana muerta salvaremos a muchos.

-Pero no seremos mejores que esa maga!- la titán se sorprendió, nunca había visto al hechicero de esa forma -Se supone que debemos ser mejores, por algo nos escogió el Viajero.

La Líder Titán se acercó al guardián y lo abrazo, notando como este se sorprendía.

-Creo que tú le darás un mejor uso a esto- hablo la humana, extendiéndole una tarjeta de seguridad.

-Calisto, pero esto es tuyo, lo necesitaras. Y no solo eso, si lo ocupo aquí sabrán que fuiste tú.

-Mañana debo partir a la Zona Muerta Europea, y no creo que lo requiera utilizar en el futuro- dijo la titán, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Calisto, yo-

-Tú tienes principios, yo también. Me alegro que los defiendas hasta el final, porque me demuestra que el significado de ser guardián no se ha perdido a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, no como Sven o Lee que ya ni saben lo que es ser un guardián. Ve por ella Jaden, salva su futuro. Y demuestra que nuestros destinos no están escritos.


	8. Román Armimoez

**Muy buenas noches guardianes, nuevamente llegamos aqui con un corto, despues de un laaargo tiempo. Esta vez, nuestro protagonista es Román, ese titan que se ha hecho tan famoso entre las chicas y chicos que nos leen. Conoceremos un poco del pasado de este titan defensor y como conocio a Doris, su celosa espectro que lo cuida y protege. Quizas para los que leen, digan que hay cosas que no calzan cuando Román le cuenta a Corsa sobre su pasado, digamos que él decide omitir y cambiar ciertas cosas debido a que recien se conocian.**

 **Por cierto, dos datos extras: primero, Armimoez significa "guardia de la realeza" en arabe, o al menos asi me lo indico google (no el traductor). Segundo, cuando cree a Román estaba escuchando la cancion _Safe and Sound_ de Capital Cities, por algo es un titan defensor XDD**

 **Bien guardianes, no los separo mas de este corto y adelante con la lectura!**

* * *

8.- Román Armimoez.

* * *

 _"Elige bien tus palabras y tus sellos, pues te recordaran por ellos" - Guardia Joviana._

* * *

Hoy era una de esas noches en que tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puedes dormir. Doris me dijo que eran las tres de la mañana cuando me levante, que volviera a la cama o mañana no podría entrenar bien. Imagino que ella no recuerda cuando caminábamos días en el desierto sin descansar para luego encontrarnos con algunos Caídos en el camino.

Sonreí.

Comencé a recordar todo lo que había hecho, con Doris y sin ella. Wow, ha sido bastante.

-Porque sonreíste?- pregunto mi espectro -Ya estás pensando en Corsa?

-Ja ja ja! Doris, vamos. Sabes que eres la única chica que ocupa ese lugar.

-Si claro- movió su óptico con gesto obvio -Desde que la conoces que me dejas de lado... No vaya a ser que yo te deje de lado justo en medio de la batalla.

Me reí. Doris jamás me abandonaría en batalla, lo daba por hecho, era mi espectro y la había salvado de una muerte horrible para los espectros: el olvido. Y ella también me había salvado, me mostro que haber dejado la Guardia Real Insomne no había sido lo peor de todo, y que ese no era mi final.

La Guardia Real Insomne... Años que no la recordaba. Mis compañeros, mis batallas... Mi Reina. Si esa insomne no se hubiera aparecido, seguiría protegiéndola de todo daño, seguiría cuidando su espalda de traidores y Caídos. Quizás, incluso...

* * *

-Román Armimoez... debo decir que este último tiempo he dicho tu nombre más veces de las que pensé.

-Su majestad, eso es porque estamos haciendo un buen trabajo con mi equipo, no solo yo- al terminar la frase, el insomne hizo una pequeña reverencia, denotando respeto por quien tenía frente a el -Los Caídos cada vez están apareciendo más cerca del Arrecife mi señora, quizás haya que colocar puestos de avanzada para estar más atentos.

-Se que los Lobos planean unirse a las Casas que están en la Tierra- hablo Mara Sov, levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia el -Pero si los podemos persuadir de que se unan a nosotros, significaría una ventaja.

-Unirse a nosotros? Pero jamás hemos trabajado con ellos.

-Lo sé, pero su poder de fuego es mucho mayor que el nuestro- se detuvo frente al insomne, era un par de centímetros más baja que el -Mi hermano informo hace unos momentos que Virixias viene en camino con su ejército. Solo imagina, docenas de Ketches y cientos de esquifes, con hordas de Caídos en su interior... y todos trabajando para mí.

-Mi señora, con todo respeto, creo que hacer algo así seria arriesgado. Los insomnes ya poseen un poder de ataque fuerte, y no solo eso, con estrategias precisas podríamos acabar con quien se nos cruce. Jugar con Lobos podría traernos consecuencias mayo-

En ese momento la Reina se acercó a él y lo acallo con un suave beso, enredando su mano derecha en el cabello azul del insomne. Román lo correspondió de la misma forma, separándose cuando la falta de aire se los indico.

-Mara...- hablo el, sin separar su frente de la de ella -Es peligroso.

-Ya lo decidí- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos azules casi con dulzura. Una dulzura que desapareció radicalmente para dar paso a la autoridad, alejándose de él. Camino de vuelta al trono, pero antes de sentarse se giró hacia su Jefe de Guardia Real -Puedo confiar en que harás lo que te pida... Román Armimoez?

El insomne realizo una nueva reverencia -Como ordene, Mi Reina.

Las batallas cada vez se hicieron más cruentas entre insomnes y Caídos. A su vez, Uldren Sov informaba a través de sus cuervos que las distintas Casa en la Tierra se estaban unificando para realizar un ataque a gran escala a la Ultima Ciudad, el lugar que reunía a los sobrevivientes del Colapso y al Viajero. Pero ese ataque sucedería una vez que llegara Virixias con su ejército.

-Llamo, mi señora?

-Si Román. Acércate, quiero que conozcas a Petra Venj. Ella será tu sub-alterna.

Y fue en ese momento en que ella apareció. Una insomne de piel azulada y cabello rosado oscuro que Mara le mostraba como su nueva compañera. Por lo que había escuchado en su presentación, las Techeuns la habían encontrado en Amatista, un pueblo insomne, además era aprendiz de corsaria, pero quien la entrenaba decía que ya estaba lista para combatir. Una vez que la presentación termino, la Reina le pidió a Petra que se retirara, dejándolos solos en la habitación del trono.

-Qué piensas de ella Román?- pregunto sentada en su trono.

-Si me permite sinceridad, creo que aun esta algo inmadura para la batalla. Virixias cada vez se acerca más, y si el sigue evitando nuestras advertencias, significa que viene con ánimos de guerra.

-Tu tampoco empezaste sabiendo todo sobre la batalla.

-No- respondió un tanto molesto -Pero no me aventure a ella saliendo de la academia. Comencé con un equipo y alguien que me guiara.

-Entonces tu harás lo mismo ahora Román.

-No estamos en tiempos de enseñanza!

Mara se levantó de su trono y camino hacia el -Confió en que harás lo que te digo. Ella será tu sub-alterna y le enseñaras el campo de batalla.

-Solo dime por qué.

-Por qué así lo quiero. Y lo que quiero, se hace- se acercó a él lentamente, pero el insomne dio un paso atrás, dejándola un tanto asombrada.

-Está bien... Mi Reina- y se retiró, dejando el salón del trono.

Virixias apareció en el juego, pero no llego solo. Los primeros en dejarse ver fueron _Los Colmillos_ , un grupo de Lobos comandados por la Baronesa Drevis. Eran rápidos, silenciosos, y tenían la tecnología suficiente para adelantarse a los insomnes. Para su desgracia, el ejercito Insomne ya venía durante meses planeando las tácticas para vencerlos, así que no fue difícil ahuyentarlos. El problema era que Petra solo buscaba venganza por lo que _Los Colmillos_ habían hecho en su pueblo natal, actuando a veces casi sin razonar del todo. Román cuestionaba esas acciones ya que él y su equipo tenían una metodología de trabajo más estricta, y todo esto llevaba a que siempre estaban discutiendo entre sí, cosa que no se veía en su equipo.

Para alegría de la Reina, Petra se convirtió finalmente en corsaria. Ella personalmente la envió como punta de flecha en la campaña Hildean, en donde termino su trabajo con honores y liderando a los insomnes bajo su cargo hacia el triunfo. Obviamente Mara estaba feliz con su desempeño, mientras que Román solo observaba.

-Es demasiado orgullosa Mara- hablo el Guardia Real -Eso la llevara a la muerte, y no ira sola.

-Sabes porque la escogí?- esa pregunta descoloco al insomne, que respondió con una negativa -Confió en que mi hermano podría liderar a los Insomnes bastante bien, pero esta tan ensimismado con sus descubrimientos, conspiraciones y teorías sin sentido que se ha olvidado que es el Príncipe de los Insomnes. Por lo mismo, si algo me sucediera, sé que Petra liderara bien.

-Estas diciendo que buscaste un reemplazo para ti.

-Dices que ella es orgullosa, y que eso la llevara a la muerte. Román, yo era igual. Así es como estoy en este lugar. Ser sumisa y pedir las cosas por favor no nos llevara a nada. Somos Insomnes, somos guerreros que pasaron por cosas que nadie más debiera pasar, vivimos en asteroides cuando deberíamos habitar planetas. El orgullo de lo que somos es lo que nos mueve- giro su rostro evitando mirar al insomne -Y por lo mismo no te escogí a ti como mi sucesor.

Esa frase fue como un balde de agua fría para él. Decirle que él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para liderar a los insomnes, luego de que el guiara escuadras completas enfrentando Caídos y llevándolos a la victoria.

-Yo también me equivoque alguna vez- hablo Román -Y ella se equivocará. No estamos en tiempos de perder nada. Que harás cuando lo haga?

-La castigare como es debido.

-Con la muerte?

-Con lo que merece.

El segundo gran golpe por parte de los Lobos fue la llegada de _Veliniks, El Voraz._ En ese momento, Petra ya tenía su propio grupo de corsarias que lideraba en batalla, mientras a Román solo lo enviaban a misiones de exploración. Él sabía que enfrentar solo y sin una buena táctica a Veliniks era arriesgado, pero Petra no escucho sus advertencias y se lanzó a la batalla. De las cuatro escuadras que llevo bajo su mando, tres desaparecieron en el fuego enemigo. Y no solo eso, la gran mayoría de los integrantes de esas escuadras eran guardianes provenientes desde la Ultima Ciudad, en un esfuerzo en conjunto de derrotar a los Caídos de una vez por todas.

Luego del incidente, la Reina convoco a todos los altos mandos a ver qué destino era el que le deparara a la corsaria, y tal como pensó Román en algún momento, Mara Sov no fue dura con ella.

-Mi Reina- Petra se arrodillo frente a ella, que estaba sentada en el trono -Por favor, sé que me equivoque, pero exiliarme del Arrecife... Eso no, por favor.

-Es el castigo que mereces- dijo mirándola fijamente -Quisiste aventurarte con algo que escapaba de tus manos, y condenaste a todas esas almas a la muerte. No solo eso, acabas de hacer que la Ultima Ciudad nos guarde rencor por lo que has hecho- en ese momento se levantó del trono y miro a los presentes -Por lo mismo yo, Mara Sov, Reina del Arrecife, te condeno al exilio en la Ultima Ciudad de la Tierra, encargándome personalmente que todos en ese lugar sepan que tu enviaste a sus guardianes a la muerte.

La Reina había sido tajante con su decisión, pero aun así en el salón no quedaron contentos.

* * *

 _-Soy el Señor de los Lobos. Solo eres una cosa vacía con dos almas muertas. Esta es mi Casa. Estos son mis términos. Ríndete ahora y solo tomare tus naves._

 _-Yo también soy noble, oh Señor de los Lobos._

 _-Tú no tienes autoridad. No tienes poder._

 _-Las estrellas fueron mi madre, y mi padre fue la oscuridad._

 _-Llámalos entonces, y mira la ayuda que ellos te pueden ofrecer._

 _-CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE VIRIXIAS, KELL DE LOS LOBOS, Y MARA SOV, REINA DEL ARRECIFE._

* * *

La Guerra del Arrecife comenzó, y fue ganada con dolor, sufrimiento y sangre de ambas partes. Cuando Virixias cayo, una pequeña guerra civil entre Caídos tomo lugar, en donde Skolas salió victorioso luego de vencer a Irxis y Parixas haciendo que los insomnes se enfocaran en ellos. Román participo en todas las batallas que la Reina le pedía que fuera, pero cada vez era menor el sentimiento de complacer sus peticiones, participando en las batallas finales solo para no abandonar a su equipo.

-Por qué.

-Ya vencimos. Skolas está en la _Prisión de los Ancianos,_ y tú ya eres Kell de los Lobos.

-Eso no explica porque te vas.

-Porque ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-No te pediré que te quedes, solo dime por qué.

-El mismo orgullo que condenaste con Petra, te llevo a convertirte en Kell. Felicidades por eso, pero mi deber es proteger a una Reina. Solo hiciste lo que tu querías, sin pensar en nadie más. Debiste condenar a Petra a la muerte, debiste acabar con Virixias y abandonar la carrera, debiste cuidar mejor de tu gente.

-Les di protección!- dijo ella levantándose del trono exaltada.

-No Mara, ya no te respetan, te temen. Y yo no quiero ser parte de eso- el insomne se giró dando por finalizada la conversación, pero detuvieron su andar tomándolo del brazo.

-No te vayas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que ya no estoy aquí.

Y así, el ex Jefe de la Guardia Real viajo a la Tierra en busca de otra vida. Una que le diera la libertad de guiar su propio destino, sin tener que realizar batallas por otros. Se convirtió en mercenario y trabajo acabando con blancos durante bastante tiempo, los cuales recompensaban una buena vida. Pero Román no era alguien que viviera de lujos y excentricidades, el solo deseaba que pasara el tiempo lo suficientemente cómodo como para tener una vejez digna.

Pero como el destino no es lineal, ni tampoco es algo que uno decida tajantemente, él se convirtió en un blanco. Por un error en las bases de datos, apareció su nombre como autor de una serie de muertes en las que habían involucrado niños y mujeres inocentes. Los mercenarios que adquirieron el contrato lo buscaron, haciendo que por obvias razones arrancara de su nueva vida, dos años después de iniciarla.

Vago por la Tierra evitando ser cazado, hasta que, en el Cosmódromo de la antigua Rusia, se encontró con un espectro. Sabía que eran los acompañantes de vida de los Guardianes, así que avanzo con cautela. Lo que le pareció extraño fue que el espectro estuviera horas dando vueltas en esa torre y su guardián no apareciera. A la cuarta hora de observación, decidió acercarse.

-Emm... Hola?- hablo el insomne.

-Oh! Hola! Quién eres?- pregunto el espectro, que tenía una voz femenina.

-Pensé que eras una clase de trampa, así que te observe por un tiempo, pero no veo a tu guardián cerca.

-Guardian? Yo- hizo un sonido algo extraño -No recuerdo a mi guardián.

-Que? Pero si-

-No sé qué le paso. Donde está? Pero no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo porque estoy aquí. Tú sabes porque estoy aquí? Sabes?

-Wow, tranquila. Yo solo pasaba por aquí y te vi.

-No quiero estar sola, sé que tengo que llegar a la Torre, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé dónde está mi guardián, donde está la Torre, donde-

-Bien, ya entendí. No recuerdas nada.

-No me dejes por favor, no sé dónde estoy.

El insomne observo al pequeño espectro que flotaba frente a él. Sabía que eran los ayudantes de los guardianes, que llevaban sus armas y vehículos y que los mantenían en contacto con el resto, o sea, solo una máquina. Pero este ser mecánico que flotaba, lo miraba con preocupación, como si de verdad sintiera dolor por no saber dónde estaba.

-Te ayudare a llegar a la Torre- dijo finalmente el insomne -Pero no esperes que-

-En serio? Gracias!- el espectro se abalanzo a su pecho y abrió sus dos aristas (izquierda y derecha), como si estuviera abrazándolo -Por cierto, me llamo Doris. Es... es lo único que recuerdo.

-Yo soy Román. Román Armimoez.

* * *

Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, sacándome de los recuerdos. Le pregunte a Doris que hora era, respondiendo con desgano.

-Son las 0606. Quizás sea Corsa que viene a buscarte.

Rayos. Como se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta para no hacerla esperar más. Efectivamente era ella cuando abrí, pero su mirada me indico que al parecer algo me faltaba.

-Debiste levantarte muy rápido- dijo ella con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Me hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia abajo y efectivamente algo me faltaba.

-Lo siento, suelo dormir sin polera- respondí, notando que ella se sonrojaba mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Si quieres puedo volver más tarde.

-O podrías acompañarme a tomar desayuno para luego ir a entrenar- me cruce de brazos, desafiándola.

La insomne entro. Creo que nunca había ingresado a mi habitación, quizás porque nunca la había invitado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama deshecha mientras yo me colocaba una polera que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Si te preguntara cuál es tu hogar, que me responderías?- sabía que la pregunta la había descolocado un poco por la forma en que me miro.

-Mala noche, eh?- dijo ella -Lo digo, por el tipo de pregunta que me hiciste.

-Digamos que algo así- me senté a su lado.

-Pues... Cayde me enseño sobre eso- completo. Que acaso ese exo tiene que aparecer en todas nuestras conversaciones? -Dijo que el hogar es donde estas cómodo, donde están las personas que quieres y estimas. El hogar no es un lugar, es un momento.

Sonreí, desviando la mirada. Se levanto de pronto para ir a curiosear el minibar que tenía en la habitación, para ver que íbamos a desayunar. Por unos momentos me detuve a observarla.

Quizás ese exo tenía razón. Mi hogar había sido el Arrecife, con mi equipo, con Mara. Pero ahora, mi hogar estaba en esa insomne que vestía traje de entrenamiento y sacaba algunas cosas del minibar, mientras se preguntaba y respondía a si misma si lo que tenía en la mano era comestible.

Gracias Corsa... por ser mi hogar.


	9. Cortos muy cortos, parte I

**Buenas noches guardianes.**

 **Esta vez traigo a ustedes un conjunto de cortos que no tienen mucho que ver con el universo de EDNEE, en donde nuestro protagonista es Cayde. Estos cortos fueron creados despues de participar en algunos desafios de fickers en paginas de facebook, en donde el admin de la pagina nos ofrece una frase y nosotros debemos seguir con lo que queramos. En este caso, la primera frase de cada corto es la frase que pedia el admin a trabajar.**

 **Creo que es un buen ejercicio para escribir, ya que en mi caso, escribia esto en el momento, sin preparacion alguna y directamente en la publicacion.**

 **Ojala los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolos. Y si siguen habiendo mas ejercicios seguire publicando esta seccion. Por algo le coloque "parte I" XDD**

* * *

9.- Cortos muy cortos (parte I).

Corto 1.

Dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, Andal Brask miro hacia la puerta del gran salón de la Vanguardia. Últimamente era el quien se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, tratando de entender donde se encontraba ese Caído. Le pidió a su espectro que abriera la puerta que habían golpeado, y para su sorpresa, su alumno fue quien la atravesó.

-No sabía que bebías- dijo Cayde apoyándose en la mesa -Si lo hubiera sabido antes te saco más a menudo.

-Encontraste algo?- pregunto el Líder de Vanguardia.

-Solo cosas abandonadas. Taniks se fue hace días de Venus- comento mientras revisaba uno de los tablets que había en la mesa.

-Te dije que fueras antes- Andal no estaba de buen humor.

-Y que me convirtieran en chatarra? Recuerda que Taniks está con el ejercito que le sobro a Skolas.

-Agh!- bebió otro sorbo de su copa -Ese maldito Caído se está escondiendo en algún lado y- el exo lo interrumpió.

-Mira Andal, aquí el que se obsesiona con las cosas soy yo. Mira la Ultima Ciudad. Osiris se fue y el Orador envió a San-14 a buscarlo. La única cabeza pensante que queda cuerda eres tú. Déjame a esos caídos, tu empieza a revivir esta ciudad, mira que Saladino ya está presionando para que entre su insomne prodigio, que tan mal me cae, por cierto.

El exo le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero el humano lo detuvo.

-Cayde, te puedo preguntar algo?

-La primera pregunta es gratis, la segunda se cobra.

-Si yo encuentro a Taniks antes que tu...- pensó un momento lo que iba a decir -... Te quedarías en la Vanguardia?

El exo sonrió.

-Solo si es una apuesta.

El humano bebió el ultimo sorbo de su copa de vino mientras observaba como su alumno se retiraba del lugar.

-Entonces que así sea.

* * *

Corto 2.

Cayde nunca supo que lo había golpeado, y hasta el día de hoy solo recuerda un gran dolor de esa noche.

Había ido al bar más concurrido de la Ultima Ciudad a celebrar junto a Tevis y Corsa, y aunque sabía que Jonás iba a estar cerca, jamás pensó que el titan se acercaría borracho a desafiarlos.

Primero fueron bromas pesadas que los cazadores decidieron no tomar en cuenta, luego comenzaron las indirectas que todo el bar escuchaba.

-Esta borracho- dijo Corsa.

-Así es, el imbécil no sabe ya que hacer para llamar la atención- completo Tevis.

El exo solo había ido a disfrutar un momento, pero se encontró con esa situación. De un momento a otro Jonás apareció en la mesa de los cazadores balbuceando alguna estupidez, siendo esa la gota que rebalso el vaso. Cayde se levantó y se colocó frente al titan acercándose a su oído.

-Vete de aquí si quieres seguir siendo guardián.

Luego de decir eso, el exo cayó al suelo. Cayde despertó cuando Tevis lo estaba sentando en una silla, y mientras reordenaba sus sistemas puso observar a lo lejos que Corsa estaba golpeando a un borracho Jonás que ni siquiera colocaba resistencia.

Sonrió casi como si disfrutara lo que veía.

-No sé qué te dejo knock out- hablo Tevis -Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, o tendrás que sacar a Corsa de prisión.

Cayde solo asintió lentamente, mientras observaba de forma lasciva como su cazadora sacaba a patadas a Jonás del bar.

* * *

Corto 3.

Las chispas doradas caían meciéndose a la luz de la Luna, mientras sus ópticos estaban clavados en el cielo. No habían detectado la nave gigante, menos el ejercito que la acompañaba, pero ahora estaba ahí, observando como la Torre caía, como esa extraña nave se unía al Viajero, como los guardianes caían sin su luz.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que había ido: buscar a Corsa.

Zavala había decidido enviar a la insomne sola contra ese rinoceronte cuando el mismo se había negado.

-Estaré bien, siempre estoy bien- dijo ella terminando con una sonrisa, pero él sabía que no lo iba a estar.

Hace un par de horas le habían dicho que habían lanzado a la cazadora desde la misma nave hacia el suelo, y que sin espectro no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

-Cayde- hablo Zavala -Necesito que te concentres en sacar a los sobrevivientes.

El exo sonrió sarcástico -O sea que la enviaste a esa misión y ahora dejas que se muera?

-Se que ella es importante para ti, pero debemos-

-Es importante para todos! Te ha salvado el culo más veces de las que debería!

Zavala simplemente lo dejo ir, no iba a pelear con el exo en un momento como ese, cuando todos necesitaban al Comandante.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, buscando a esa insomne entre los escombros bajo el cielo nocturno, con la pequeña esperanza de que estuviera viva... Porque si no la encontraba, si Ghaul se la había arrebatado...

No, ella era fuerte, así le había enseñado a ser.

Volvió a la búsqueda, mientras se convencía a si mismo que si el no salía con ella en sus brazos, ella se lo llevaría a él...

Si saben a lo que me refiero.

* * *

Corto 4.

 _"Éramos felices hasta que tu llegaste"_

Esa era la frase que tenía Cayde rondando en su cabeza mientras observaba como Ikora y Zavala hablaban con Eris Morn. Si, esa misma cazadora insomne que había salido en la escuadra de Eriana-3 para vencer a Crota. La misma a la que le había rogado que no fuera.

Y aquí estaba ella, regresando desde los muertos para advertir un peligro sobre la venida del hijo de Oryx.

Ikora y Zavala la escuchaban con atención, y solo hablaban para hacer alguna pregunta que rápidamente respondía la antigua insomne, mientras el solo observaba de brazos cruzados.

Si, quizás en alguna parte de sus sistemas se alegró de saber que ella seguía con vida, pero la escuchaba hablar con tanta oscuridad en sus palabras que le asusto la presencia de Eris en la Torre.

Por eso su mente formulo esa frase, porque algo dentro de él le indicaba que la felicidad se había esfumado.

* * *

Corto 5.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta, se marchó. No me dijo porque, ni como podía solucionarlo. O quizás si me lo dijo, pero no coloque atención...

Como siempre.

-Eres un egoísta. me dijo, bastante enojada, por cierto -Prefieres que otros guardianes vayan a la muerte antes que yo. Porque no colocas ese mismo esfuerzo en ellos?

Porque lo haría, pensé. Porque le cuidaría la espalda a esos guardianes egoístas, que utilizan todas sus artimañas para ganar cosas a cualquier costo. Corsa no era así, ella era honorable. Cuidaba mi espalda cuando no se lo pedía, entonces porque no aceptaba lo mismo de mi parte?

-Te molesta que sea egoísta?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto! Eres un Líder de Vanguardia, tu deber es cuidar a todos por igual!

-Y si ya estoy cansado de eso? Y si solo quiero enfocar mis energías en una sola guardiana?

-Entonces estas mal.

-Estoy mal por querer protegerte!? Por no querer que sufras daño!? Me importa un rábano el resto, solo quiero que a ti no te pase nada!

Por un nanosegundo vi como su rostro se ilumino, entendiendo quizás que alguien se preocupaba por ella solo porque era ella. No por lumen o misiones, solo por su persona.

Luego, ese rostro se oscureció.

Se dio la media vuelta y me dejo ahí, mirando como ella se iba. Nunca supe cuál fue su verdadera razón de irse, quizás tenía miedo de que yo abandonara todo por ella. Quizás lo hubiera hecho, suelo ser así de impulsivo.

Solo quiero que sepa que donde quiera que este, aun la imagino entrando por la puerta de la Vanguardia, con su trenza roja, esa sonrisa alegre y esos ojos azules, sentándose sobre la mesa mientras desordenaba los tablets, preguntándome si quisiera ir con ella a la Cafetería...

O al infierno, donde ella quisiera.


	10. Tapar el sol con un dedo

**Buenas tardes guardianes.**

 **Esta vez vengo a ustedes con un corto bastante distinto a lo que suelo escribir, al menos asi lo encontre yo, ya que mi escritura es mas ligera, graciosa, y cae en la seriedad solo cuando las cosas realmente estan mal XDD**

 **El corto se ubica un par de días después de que Román se despidiera de Corsa en el Arrecife, pero tomando como punto de inicio cuando Jonás se encontró con ellos en Venus.**

 **Jonás es un titan humano que se obsesiono con Corsa y su ascenso como guardián. El creia que cumplia con todos los requisitos para obtener una segunda clase de guardian, la del cazador, pero cuando Cayde le realizo las pruebas le demostro que no tenia las habilidades que los cazadores tenian. Asi que desde ahi que le tomo odio al Lider Cazador. El problema es que ese odio lo canalizo en Corsa, ya que ella era alguien que a su juicio no debia seguir subiendo de nivel. Con el paso del tiempo comenzo a realizar cosas en su contra, como crear una emboscada contra ella y Jaden, hacer trampa en Crisol y sobre todo esto ultimo que sucede en este corto.**

 **Ojala les guste lo escrito, y obviamente esperando que lean el fic principal que da inicio a todo esto.**

 _ **Guest: Lamento haber hecho que tu corazon se rompiera, pero creo que esos cortos salieron de varias ideas que debian ejecutarse. Ojala que ademas de que yo provocara eso, te haya gustado estos pequeños cortos. Gracias por leer! :3**_

 **Saludos guardianes, y que el Viajero los proteja bajo su Luz.**

* * *

10.- Tapando el sol con un dedo.

La odiaba.

Odiaba cada fibra de tejido que componía su cuerpo, cada tela y metal que formaba su armadura, cada palabra que salía de ella.

Pero lo que más odiaba es que no muriera. Como alguien que no fuera inmortal podía vivir tanto como ella?

Luego de los sucesos en Venus con Corsa, Román y un Caído que iba con ellos, fue a la Vanguardia a presentar las pruebas que tenia de la alta traición que habían realizado los insomnes, pero claro, espero hasta que los Lideres se enteraran del final de Skolas.

-Jonás, que haces aquí?- pregunto el Líder Cazador.

-Vine a hablar con mi Líder de Vanguardia, acaso no puedo?

-Estamos en reunión en este momento.

-Lo sé, Líder Ikora, y lamento la interrupción, pero como esta reunión es sobre las felicitaciones para Corsa y Román, yo también quería aportar algo para este momento.

El titan humano saco su espectro mientras todos lo miraban expectantes, y a través de él comenzó a emitir imágenes en donde se observaba a la cazadora y al titan trabajar con un Caído. Una vez que hubo terminado, miro triunfal a los insomnes, que le devolvieron una mirada de preocupación.

-Terminaste?- hablo Cayde que era el que estaba más cerca de Jonás.

-Esta vez no podrás salvarla- respondió el humano.

-Tienes razón- siguió el exo bastante despreocupado -No puedo hacer nada para hacer que reciba un castigo... si es que lo mereciera.

-Lo merece.

-Jonás- dijo Zavala llamando la atención del titan -Eso es lo que querías informar?

-Así es señor, con todo respeto, estos insomnes trajeron a un enemigo a la mismísima Torre, pudiendo desatar algún daño colateral con sus acciones.

-Lo sé.

-Y por lo mismo creo que... espere, ya lo sabe?

-Antes de que llegaras Jonás, Corsa y Román me comentaron lo sucedido. Si bien repudio su accionar, creo que fue bastante útil el trabajar con este Caído, ya que no solo pudieron derrotar a Skolas, si no que además revivieron una casa que estaba en contra de este Kell, haciendo que quizás se convierta en un aliado futuro.

-Qué?- el humano no lo podía creer. Miraba incrédulo a su Líder de Vanguardia. Acaso había apoyado lo que ellos habían hecho? -Pero señor, con todo respeto, pero eso es alta traición, ellos-

-Ellos recibirán el castigo adecuado- hablo Ikora -Pero debido a que sus acciones llevaron a la victoria, quizás podríamos dejar pasar esto.

-Además viejo...- se acercó Cayde y coloco una mano en el hombro del titan -Quien no ha trabajado con un Caído?

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. El titan se retiró del gran salón, había sido humillado nuevamente por esa insomne y no solo eso, su Líder de Vanguardia ya ni siquiera creía en él. Y no es que tampoco el fuera nuevamente el abanderado de la Torre, pero después de lo sucedido en el Crisol, Zavala era el único que creía en el... Pero le acababa de demostrar que ya no era así.

Si ya no quedaba más por luchar, si todo estaba en su contra ahora... porque seguir con la farsa del "buen guardián"?

Sonrió.

Esa insomne pagaría.

* * *

-Y cómo te han tratado en el Arrecife?

-No me quejo. Aunque descubrí que en la Torre subí de peso, porque nada de lo que tenía guardado en ese lugar me queda bien.

Despedirse en el Arrecife no fue un _Adiós_ para los insomnes. Un par de días después coordinaron una salida para conversar sobre lo que había sucedido en el Hangar y como los estaba tratando la vida en ese par de días. Si, solo era una excusa para volver a verse.

Decidieron juntarse en el bar más concurrido de la Ultima Ciudad, donde se habían conocido la primera vez. Para su sorpresa se encontraron con Cayde en la Zona VIP, que obviamente no dudo en invitarlos, pero como era un encuentro de ellos dos decidieron que para otra vez seria.

Conversaron como siempre, como si jamás se hubieran separado. Ambos tenían miedo de que ese beso hubiera destruido la amistad que tenían, pero al menos Corsa valoro bastante la acción. Ya sabía que Román la estimaba, pero no más que a los insomnes.

Pasada la medianoche, los insomnes decidieron que ya era hora de partir, así que el ex-titan la encamino para dejarla en la Torre, directamente en su habitación. Pero a mitad de camino la cazadora recordó algo.

-Pero tiene que ser ahora?- pregunto Román.

-Si, lo siento. Si no voy a buscarlo ahora después lo olvidare, y Jacky me lo pidió el otro día para que se lo llevara.

-Debo partir en una hora.

-Ve tranquilo, yo me manejo en esto. Solo iré a buscar esa herramienta que me pidió y vuelvo a la Torre. Relájate, no me pasara nada.

Corsa se acercó a él, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, despidiéndose. Lo último que vio de ella fue cuando doblo en la esquina un par de metros más atrás. El insomne avanzo hacia la Torre ya que debía ir al Hangar por su nave, pero en camino vio como Jonás y cinco guardianes más avanzaban en dirección contraria, pero en la calle del frente. Las luces en esa calle no estaban del todo bien mantenidas, así que se refugió en la oscuridad para que no lo vieran y siguió los pasos del humano, ya que tuvo una leve sospecha.

Cuando descubrió que seguían a la cazadora, decidió avisarle a la única persona que podría ayudarle en estos momentos sin comenzar a realizar preguntas sobre el tema.

* * *

-Algo me dice que lo que le dijiste a Román fue una excusa.

-Espectro, vamos. Está bien que él me quisiera acompañar hasta la Torre, pero de verdad que Jacky me pidió esto hace días y se me había olvidado.

-Y porque no le dijiste que te acompañara hasta aquí?

-No escuchaste? Debía irse en una hora más, y ya no puedo pedirle favores como antes.

-Oh, vamos Corsa. Sabes que, si llamo a Doris, ese insomne vendría desde el otro lado de la galaxia para saber qué quieres.

La insomne sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa. Era linda la sensación de saber que alguien la quería más que como amiga, y que ese alguien haría lo que fuera para complacerla. Pero a su vez se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado. Quizás esa había sido su oportunidad de comenzar algo más serio como una pareja, pero ella no se sentía lista y tampoco quería que el ex-titan no realizara su sueño de volver a la Guardia Real Insomne.

Una vez que hubo encontrado la herramienta que le había pedido Jacky, le pidió a su espectro que la guardara. Cerro la puerta de la ex-mecánica y comenzó a caminar. Si bien ya era bastante tarde para que alguien caminara sola, ella se sintió segura. Si había derrotado a Crota, cómo no iba a poder derrotar a un delincuente.

Sonrió.

Unas cuadras más adelante su espectro cayo repentinamente al suelo. Preocupada, Corsa se acercó a él para ver que le había pasado, pero alguien la golpeo por la espalda, botándola bruscamente al suelo. Eso le había dolido, pero aun así se intentó levantar.

-No te levantes insomne- alguien le tomo la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle. Era Jonás -Aun no terminamos contigo- y la soltó -Chicos, al callejón, rápido.

Dos tipos la tomaron de cada brazo y la introdujeron al callejón que ahí había, donde obviamente estaba oscuro. Había quedado aturdida con el golpe en la espalda, por eso no podía moverse bien. Los tipos amarraron sus manos a un cerco que ahí había y dejando sus pies libres.

-En serio Jonás?- hablo la cazadora tratando de soltarse del amarre -Parece que te quedo gustando la prisión.

-Ay insomne, a veces debes hacer sacrificios cuando quieres algo.

De pronto sintió un golpe en sus costillas, había sido una patada de uno de los tipos que la había sujetado, pero cuando quería recuperar el aire, recibió otro golpe en la cara, volviendo su vista borrosa. Tenía que salir de ahí, podía ganarle a uno o dos, pero no a seis.

Cuando sintió que Jonás se acercaba, se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero en vez de eso, el humano bajo a su altura y acaricio su rostro con el dorso de la mano. De pronto el miedo comenzó a invadirla.

-Tu piel es suave- dijo acercándose a ella mientras observaba los detalles de su rostro -Como la de una niña. Es eso? Es por eso que ese exo te protege tanto?

-Qui- Quítate- hablo la cazadora bastante nerviosa. Trataba de que su voz sonara firme, pero el presentir lo que venía no ayudaba mucho.

-Que pasaría si corrompo a su niña- siguió hablando el humano como si no la hubiera escuchado. Soltó el rostro de la insomne y bajo su mano hasta el muslo de ella, rozándolo con suavidad.

Al asustarse, Corsa lanzo una patada justo al rostro del titan, haciendo que cayera alejado de ella. Jonás se limpió la comisura de la boca en donde había sangre, ya que no le había dado en el rostro completo, si no que en la orilla de la boca y parte de su mejilla derecha.

-Les dije que la tomaran de los pies!- exclamo el humano. Los guardianes que estaban con el volvieron a tomar sus pies a pesar de que peleo para que no lo hicieran, lanzando patadas al aire -Así que te gusta jugar rudo, eh?- volvió a acercarse a ella, tomando su mentón con brusquedad -Y yo que estaba intentando ser un caballero.

El titan ingreso su mano con brusquedad bajo la camisa y bajo los pantalones que traía ella con bastante facilidad, mientras que con su otra mano le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. Con su mano apretó el muslo desnudo de la insomne, haciendo que ella emitiera un pequeño quejido, el sonrió y volvió a apretar con más fuerza, sintiendo en su mano izquierda como esta se humedecía: eran lágrimas de la cazadora.

Corsa sintió como Jonás tocaba su muslo con fuerza a la vez que iba subiendo hasta su parte intima, y con cada avance más se petrificaba. Quería moverse y golpearlo, pero sentía ese roce sin cariño en su parte baja, mientras que con la otra mano le presionaba la cara para que no gritara. De pronto la mano que estaba en el muslo subió sin que ella lo notara hacia su pecho, y sobre la camisa comenzó a tocarlos de forma descarada.

Eso fue lo que hizo que su cuerpo no respondiera más, solo liberaba lágrimas. Sentía sus manos amarradas al cerco, a los dos tipos tomando y estirando sus pies para que no los moviera, y a Jonás sobre ella con una mano en el rostro y la otra ya por sus caderas.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los tres tipos que estaban cuidando la entrada del callejón fue a dar al cerco, alguien lo había golpeado. Los ojos de la insomne se abrieron de par en par, y desde atrás del humano logro divisar dos pares de ojos azules que miraban fijamente la situación.

-Ustedes dos!- le hablo a los que sostenían sus piernas -Ayuden a los otros! Yo terminare esto.

Solo escuchaba los golpes a lo lejos, como si la batalla estuviera a cuadras de ahí, mientras sentía como el titan le rasgaba la ropa y le mordía el cuello con violencia. Quería pelear, defenderse, pero se petrifico, entendiendo que lo más seguro es que Jonás no consumiera el acto sexual, pero si le haría bastante daño psicológico.

Varios minutos más tarde sintió que el peso del humano ya no estaba sobre ella, y su mirada vacía se cruzaba con dos ópticos azules.

 _-Estas bien?-_ escucho ella, pero se sentía tan lejano.

 _-Sácala de aquí!-_ era la voz de Román, pero también se escuchaba lejana.

Lo último que vio dentro de su forma consiente fue que alguien la tomaba en brazos.

* * *

Ambos se congelaron cuando vieron la situación.

Cuando Román vio como Jonás y un grupo de guardianes de su clan se dirigían por donde había ido Corsa, quiso enfrentarlo. Pero si iba solo, no les ganaría, serian seis contra uno y no saldría de pie en esa pelea. Así que decidió llamar a Cayde.

Volvió al bar y le conto lo que había visto. Obviamente él no se negó y lo siguió.

Pero cuando vieron cual había sido el plan de Jonás y que lo estaba ejecutando en ese callejón, ambos se congelaron.

El ex-titan dio el primer golpe, dando directo en el rostro de uno de los guardianes que vigilaba el callejón. Cuando los otros dos decidieron intervenir, el exo saco su mejor golpe de puño y le dio a otro en la boca del estómago, apenas se separó de él, el insomne golpeo con su carga de hombro al recién golpeado, enviándolo a donde estaba Corsa.

No había tiempo para las palabras, solo había que sacar a la cazadora de ahí, pero ver que el humano ni se inmutaba con la pelea y seguía tocándola groseramente les hacía hervir la sangre al ex-titan y los fluidos internos al Líder Cazador.

Eran cinco contra dos, así que actuaron rápido. Román comenzó a dar certeros golpes de puños a los que se enfrentaron con él, esquivando los que recibía y desviando otros. Cayde por su parte saco su cuchilla, y al ser más ágil que los titanes a los que se estaban enfrentando se movió entre ellos y comenzó a realizar cortes en los brazos y torso, sin dejar de darles golpes de puños para desestabilizarlos.

Apenas el insomne se vio desocupado de sus atacantes, fue tras Jonás, y de un solo movimiento lo saco sobre Corsa, cayendo casi a la entrada del callejón. Lo que vio cuando se giró le rompió el corazón.

La mirada vacía e ida observando algún punto fijo a lo lejos, la cara comenzando a hincharse por los golpes y mojada por las lágrimas, la ropa desgarrada y varias marcas en sus muslos, pecho y cuello.

Cayde se acercó a ella y le hablo, pero fue inútil. Así que la soltó y tomo en sus brazos, mientras el ex-titan le decía que se la llevara.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto el exo.

-Llévatela, yo me encargare de Jonás de una buena vez. Solo preocúpate de tener mañana una buena excusa para mí. Y Cayde... recupérala.

El Líder Cazador asintió y la saco del lugar, mientas el humano reía a carcajadas.

-Ahh... Cuando te quitas las ganas de encima con algo que querías hacer hace tiempo, se siente bien, sabes?

Pero Román no emitió palabra alguna. Su rostro mostraba furia, algo que le parecía gracioso a Jonás, así que simplemente fue a su encuentro y comenzaron a luchar.

Cada uno daba golpeas más fuertes que el otro cada vez, y siempre dirigidos a zonas vitales como el rostro y el torso, pero al parecer el humano no estaba peleando con ánimo de ganar. El insomne dio rápidamente un golpe en el mentón del otro haciéndolo caer, se subió sobre él y con ambos puños comenzó a darle golpes en el rostro de forma repetida. Y con cada golpe, Jonás reía.

-Sabes que es lo gracioso?- dijo en un momento en que Román se detuvo. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, con un pómulo y la nariz rota, pero aun así sonreía -Que logre hacerle daño por fin a esa insomne! Ja ja ja! Y aunque me seque en prisión ahora, ella me llevara en su cabeza por siempre! Ja ja ja!

El insomne levanto su puño contra el humano, pero asesto el golpe en el suelo. Era verdad lo que decía, habían llegado tarde. Aun así, volvió a levantar su puño, y sonrió.

-Tienes razón- dijo Román -Y aunque me seque en la cárcel, me abre dado el gusto de acabar contigo!

Esta vez, su puño fue a dar a la garganta del titan, casi partiendo su cuello en dos. Pero lo que era seguro es que ya no respiraba.

* * *

Había sentido dolor antes. Dolor corporal. Antes de ser Líder de Vanguardia fue guardián, y pasaba en peleas de bar en donde no siempre ganaba.

Pero este dolor era distinto.

Sabia solucionar problemas bajo presión, por algo era cazador. Pero esta vez su cabeza le indico que lo mejor era llevarla a la habitación, ya que pensando fríamente ese imbécil no le había hecho daño internamente.

La recostó en la cama mientas su espectro dejaba en la mesa de noche el espectro de la cazadora. Fue en ese momento que sintió ese dolor distinto, cuando tuvo que quitar sus ropas rasgadas.

Ya la había visto mal. En el Jardín Negro, en la Boca del Infierno, pero esto era distinto. Un guardián le había hecho mal, un amigo en batalla. Como podía ser que un Caído cuidara más de ella que un aliado?

Fue a buscar una toalla húmeda y comenzó a limpiar la suciedad y sangre de su cuerpo. Por suerte solo eran rasguños y moretones, pero cuando paso por el cuello de ella noto las mordeduras... sí, eran varias.

Rápidamente le coloco el pijama que usaba (que era una polera holgada y unos pantalones cortos igual de sueltos), la cubrió bajo las tapas y se fue a la sala de estar que tenía la habitación. Aun seguía sintiendo ese dolor.

Mientras su espectro le informaba que la Policía Titan ya había detenido a un moribundo Jonás y sus acompañantes, también le indico que Román era parte de los detenidos. Y aunque estaba agradecido de que el insomne sacrificara su estadía en la Torre, no estaba pensando en eso. Su mente se situó en como haría pagar a ese titan, y no formalmente a través de la Vanguardia, si no que personalmente.

Una hora más tarde su acompañante de vida le indico que la cazadora estaba despierta, así que con mucha suavidad ingreso a la habitación, pero se quedó en la puerta, ya que tenía miedo de que ella se intimidara.

-Corsa?- llamo suavemente. La insomne solo se cubrió un poco más -Estaré afuera si necesitas algo.

-Me duele- dijo ella casi inaudible, pero aun así el escucho, acercándose un poco más, notando que sollozaba en silencio.

El exo se sentó a un lado de la cama, apoyo los codos en las rodillas y su cabeza sobre las manos -Siento no haber llegado antes.

-N-No me hizo n-nada- volvió a decir en voz baja.

-No digas eso- seguía con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estas Corsa!- levanto el rostro y la miro -Ese imbécil casi te violo y yo no- en ese momento detuvo su frase cuando noto que la cazadora se giró hacia el lado contrario, comenzando a llorar nuevamente en silencio -Agh, yo... estaré afuera si me necesitas.

Pero cuando Cayde se iba a levantar un brazo lo detuvo. Siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella, notando que esos ojos azules le pedían algo a gritos.

-No me dejes- hablo con voz quebrada -No quiero estar sola.

Nunca le había tocado ver a alguien tan mal psicológicamente, menos a alguien tan cercano a él como lo era esa insomne. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió las tapas de la cama e ingreso a ella, y como si fuera un acto nemotécnico Corsa se giró hacia él y se acurruco en su pecho. El exo le correspondió con un abrazo.

-Gracias- hablo la cazadora suavemente.

Pero Cayde no respondió. El no había sido el único involucrado en salvarla a ella, pero no estaba incomodo, al contrario, sentía un gran alivio de que Corsa se refugiara en él.

* * *

-Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Debo seguir con mi vida, o no?

-Yo en tu lugar estaría encerrado en la ducha con el agua sobre mi llorando desconsoladamente.

-Me es difícil imaginarte en mi situación.

-Tienes razón, lo más seguro es que ya me habría lanzado de la Torre. Hey! No me mires así, soy melodramático.

Ella sonrió. La vida volvía a su curso normal.

Cerca del medio día Corsa decidió que ya estaba más tranquila, y que debía actuar, ya que quedarse llorando en la cama no solucionaría nada. Mientras ella se vestía el exo la miraba desde la cama, mientras conversaban lo que harían. Aun le dolía ver esos golpes en el cuerpo de ella, pero era fuerte, y cuando cayera el la sostendría.

En primera instancia Román fue acusado de matar a un guardián y dejar a otros cinco gravemente heridos, pero una vez que Corsa y Cayde fueron a hablar con Zavala sobre lo que había sucedido, dejaron en libertad al insomne.

Aplicaron la máxima condena que podía tener un guardián para Jonás Meisir: prisión criogenizada. Se considero que, debido a sus cargos anteriores, más la escalada de actos negativos que había cometido recientemente lo catalogaban como un peligro para la sociedad.

La decisión de los Líderes de la Vanguardia y el Orador fue unánime.

Corsa le agradeció a Román por el ultimo sacrificio que había hecho por ella, pero que lamentaba que no pudiera agradecerle de la forma que merecía, que era correspondiéndole.

-Se que, si yo no estoy aquí, Cayde hará mi trabajo.

-Ya no se odian?

-Nos une lo mismo- y le dio un beso en la frente.

La nave del ex-titan salió del Hangar con dirección hacia el Arrecife, mientras una insomne la observaba partir, sin saber cuándo volvería a verlo, pero segura de que no tendría la necesidad de extrañarlo.

-Escuche que Ex está regalando sándwich- hablo Cayde a su espalda mientras estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados -Solo tienes que ser una insomne cazadora con días de vacaciones.

No se podía tapar el sol con un dedo, pero estaba segura de que alguien lo cubriría por ella.


	11. Corazón de Fuego Práxico

**Antes de cualquier cosa, les aconsejo que si no han leido el fic principal EDNEE, este corto significara un spoiler de proporciones epicas o lo mas seguro es que no entiendan nada. Si ya lo leyeron, entonces pueden pasar XDD**

 **En este corto nos enteramos de dos cosas: porque Corsa encontro informacion de Freya en Venus cuando andaba con Jaden, y cual es el nombre del espectro de Corsa. No se los nombrare aqui ya que esta mas abajo, pero segun Google significa _el que porta la luz de Dios_. Quizas crean que es una vil copia de otra cosa (que tampoco nombrare, pero se daran cuenta), pero habia pensado en este nombre hace un tiempo, obviamente desechandolo por lo anterior. Pero viendo que calzaba bien con Freya (que era muy creyente del Orador y del Viajero) decidi dejarlo. No me maten :c**

 _ **Guest: Creo que todos odiamos a Jonas, y era la idea. Siempre tiene que haber un antagonista, aunque comparado con Crota u Oryx, Jonas es casi un payaso XDD Creo que robare la frase**_ **"... con la intensidad de mil Shaxx" _para usarlo en mi vida diaria XDD Y en referente a tu compañero, entonces creo que escogi bien el nombre XDD_**

 ** _Shizu-Sama: XDD No es mi culpa que te hayas enamorado de el dias antes de que le hiciera eso! Bueno, quizas si, por inventar a Jonas, pero igual es tu culpa XDD_**

 **Buenos guardianes, no los separo mas del corto :3**

* * *

11.- Corazón del Fuego Práxico.

* * *

 _"En ese último momento ella parecía irradiar tanta luz como el sol, y yo desee poder ser tan valiente como ella"_

* * *

-No!

-Por favor, solo hazme caso.

-Que no Freya! Es ridículo! Le estas pidiendo a tu espectro que te abandone!

-No, solo quiero que tengas una oportunidad.

Nos habíamos alejado tanto de la Torre, de la Ultima Ciudad, de todo lo que significaba ser guardián. Nos habíamos alejado de Ikora, de Shiro, incluso del Orador, pero ella creía que era lo mejor.

La acompañé lo más que pude, le fui de utilidad todas las veces que ella me lo pidió, y por sobre todo, le di el apoyo que nadie podía darle en ese momento. Pero lo que ella me pedía era ilógico, no podía computarlo.

Los agentes de Bray nos pisaban los talones, así que decidimos darle un fin a esto: ir a Venus y encontrar una puerta Vex. Si lográbamos pasar ellos jamás nos encontrarían, pero perderíamos todo por lo que habíamos trabajado. Me tomo con sus manos y me alzo hasta quedar frente a su rostro, pudiendo ver lo agotada que estaba. Aun así, me sonrió.

-Uriel, por favor- me pidió -Solo quiero que-

-No! Eres mi guardián! Porque te dejaría!?

-Porque te estoy dando una oportunidad.

Alguien que no conocíamos le entrego un dispositivo para que mis memorias se almacenaran ahí, y así poder realizarme un reset. Freya quería hacer eso porque no confiaba en el Orador, y porque no quería que yo cayera en sus manos. Pero eso implicaba que debía abandonarla en su peor momento.

Cuando estábamos encaminados hacia los Peldaños Interminables los Agentes de Bray nos encontraron, atacándonos con todo lo que tenían. Pudimos distraerlos por un momento, pero ya no quedaba salida, nos atraparían y...

-Te mataran! Eso quieres!?

-Uriel, lo sé. Se que me matarán, pero viviré en uno de los clones que harán en Europa, sé que me encontraras.

-Son cientos de ellos! Como Sabre que uno de ellos eres tú?

-Se que lo sabrás- beso mi arista derecha -Se que me encontraras.

Conecto el dispositivo a mí y me dejo en el suelo de la cueva. A través de mi óptico comencé a ver como todas nuestras memorias se iban almacenando en ese dispositivo, mientras al mismo tiempo las iba olvidando. En ese momento sentí lo que ella sintió en algún momento desde que empezó todo: desesperación.

No quería perderla, no quería olvidarla... pero no había opción. No para ella.

-Freya!- grite, era casi lo único importante que recordaba.

-Búscame, Uriel... búscame.

-Freya! Fre-ya! Bus-buscar... Busca-me... Busca-Freya... Búscame... Busc...

Tenía miedo. Por primera vez sentía miedo, y sabía que ella también lo tenía. Pero fue valiente por los dos. Los agentes se acercaron a la cueva, y ella activo su _Radiancia_ , dos alas de fuego salieron de su espalda, mientras que en sus manos se arremolinaba el arco de forma potente.

La última imagen que tuve de ella no fue atacando a los agentes de Clovis Bray mientras nos defendía lejos de la cueva... lo último que mi óptico registro fue un recuerdo, el día que el Orador la acepto como guardiana. Ella estaba feliz...

 _Y yo también._


	12. Cortos muy cortos, parte II

**Buenos días guardianes. Hoy vengo a ustedes con tres cortos muy cortos de temas distintos, aunque debo decir que dos de ellos me hicieron caer una pequeña lagrima (ya sabrán cuales).**

 **Imagino que ya saben todo el tema de la muerte de Cayde. Viendo el tema en retrospectiva, ya sabia que moriría. Todos los leak que hicieron los dataminers cuando salio la versión PC indicaban que iba a morir. Pero ver el trailer fue distinto. Veía el tema tan lejano que siempre pensé estar preparada para cuando llegara, pero no. Cuando termine de ver el trailer llore, no estaba preparada y por lo que dicen en las entrevistas, tampoco lo estaré. Me duele perder a mi exo favorito, a ese Líder de Vanguardia del que me enamore en Destiny 1, a ese cazador que resolvía problemas a su manera. Te voy a extrañar Cayde-6, pero créeme que Uldren tendrá que tener muy buenas razones para que no disfrute su muerte, porque (como Liam Neeson):**

 _ **"No se quien eres. No se que quieres. Si lo que quieres es lumen desde ahora te digo que no tengo. Pero lo que si tengo son un conjunto de habilidades muy especiales que he adquirido a lo largo de una prolongada carrera escribiendo historias bajo la sombra, habilidades que me hacen una pesadilla para insomnes como tú. Si no matas a Cayde ahí terminara todo. No te buscare ni te perseguiré, y podrás hacer lo que quieras con el Arrecife y tus Barones. Pero si lo haces, te buscare, te encontrare y te matare"**_

 **...**

 **Uldren: _"Buena suerte"_**

* * *

 **Corto 1 (Rosa blanca / amor puro, feliz y para siempre)**

El amor puede venir en distintos formatos, alturas, colores y sabores. También es una palabra que reúne todos esos sentimientos que se pueden sentir por algo o alguien, y que de alguna manera se quieren expresar.

Así lo pensaba Román Armimoez, el titan defensor. El estaba enamorado de Corsa, eso era obvio no solo para el, también para su compañera de vida y algo celosa Doris, que cada vez que podía se lo recordaba.

-Porque no le dices?- le decía ella -No es que yo quiera, pero imagínate que esa insomne te corresponda.

"Me corresponda", repitió en su mente. No, Corsa no le correspondería. Aun tenia a ese hechicero rondando en su cabeza, su primer compañero y por como ella hablaba de el, su primer amor. Luego estaba ese exo.

Odiaba la confianza que había entre ellos, esas sonrisas cómplices, esos juegos de palabras, esas miradas que decían algo mas. Pero si eso la hacia feliz, el también era feliz.

Por eso cuando ella le pedía que la acompañara, el no se negaba. Cuando ideaban un plan, el la apoyaba. Y cuando ella estuviera sola, el estaría ahí. Porque ese era su fin, proteger, y si esa era la única forma en que el podía expresar su amor hacia ella, lo haría.

* * *

 **Corto 2 (Mira un diario y busca una noticia que te atraiga. Noticia: ¿Porque Chile no se cae en los grandes terremotos?)**

Si le preguntaban al Comandante Zavala si la Ultima Ciudad podía resistir un ataque, el habría dicho que si. Los satélites en órbita podían advertir con horas de anticipación si alguien decidía la absurda idea de atacar la ciudad protegida por el Viajero. Ademas, en el caso hipotético que los enemigos llegaran a la Torre, las defensas se activarían tempranamente, evitando algún daño en contra de los habitantes y guardianes presentes.

Si la misma pregunta se le realizaba a Ikora Rey, ella respondía que no. Nunca había que subestimar al enemigo y mucho menos confiar en sistemas y artillerías de defensa que no habían tenido una mantención real hace décadas. Aun así, decía que la Vanguardia tenia un plan para ese tipo de emergencias, en donde se podían encontrar planes de acción para antes, durante y después de un ataque a gran escala, pero que siempre estaba en constante cambio debido a la evolución que mostraban los enemigos.

Pero Cayde-6 pensaba distinto. Si se te ocurría preguntarle algo así al Líder de Vanguardia mas ilógico y poco serio de la Torre, lo mas seguro es que te encontraras con una respuesta igual de ilógica y poco seria. Solo su gente de confianza sabia lo que el realmente pensaba: si el enemigo llegaba a atacar, lo mas seguro es que la Ultima Ciudad desaparecería. Zavala y Shaxx vivían de sus glorias pasadas, en donde ambos habían hecho algo importante para defender a la ciudad en la Batalla de los Seis Frentes, pero esos guardianes ya no estaban. San-14 había desaparecido, Zavala se había relajado en su puesto, el Orador solo hablaba de obedecer y nada de uniones, y Shaxx se encargaba de entrenar guardianes en situaciones bien poco reales.

Pero los tres Lideres de Vanguardia sabían algo que solo la vida les había enseñado: la unión hace la fuerza. Si llegaban a predecir un ataque, se adelantarían. Si el enemigo llegaba a su puerta, la defenderían con sus mejores golpes. Y si el enemigo los sacaba de su ciudad, ellos la reclamarían de vuelta.

Porque si la ciudad se iba abajo, ellos se encargarían de levantarla, ese era su deber.

* * *

 **Corto 3 (Solo descripción, sin diálogos)**

Observo detenidamente como la taza que contenía el chocolate caliente transpiraba por el cambio de temperatura, mientras las gotas del agua condensada corrían por la cerámica negra. Ex tuvo problemas con el climatizado, así que hacia tanto frió adentro como afuera de la Cafetería, solo que en el interior no estaba nevando.

La insomne frente a él le comento que nunca había visto nevar, pero cuando ella noto que él se rió de su frase, agregó que se refería a la Torre. Bebió un poco del liquido amarillo que tenia en su vaso, que gracias al exo de la Cafetería estaba a una temperatura mas cálida de lo que normalmente se servia.

El día era bastante especial, al menos para ella. Corsa insistió en celebrar ese día porque fue en ese momento en que se habían conocido. No recordaba que hubiera nevado ese día, pero últimamente el tiempo estaba muy extraño en la Ultima Ciudad. Mientras la cazadora conversaba algo con Scatmya que había pasado cerca de la mesa, volvió a enfocarse en su acompañante, esta vez en la ropa. Estaba muy abrigada, la bufanda casi no le dejaba beber su chocolate caliente y el gorro al parecer era muy grande para su cabeza.

 _Porqué_ , se pregunto mientras la observaba sonreír a la otra insomne. Que tenia ella que le gustaba tanto. Físicamente no tenia nada parecido a lo que él frecuentaba, al contrario, era una insomne delgada de un metro sesenta y cinco que no tenia mucho material que ofrecer. Tampoco conoció a Freya Barbieri como para decir que era por algún sentimiento de lastima. Entonces que era lo que le hacia volver siempre a ella?

Su espectro le dijo en algún momento que quizás era un sentimiento de paternidad, porque ella era bastante menor que el. Mentalmente no había mucha diferencia, físicamente si. No era eso... Entonces que era?

Se dio cuenta que la insomne lo miraba preocupado, luego bajo la cabeza algo apenada. Ella le comento que quizás esto no había sido buena idea, porque en realidad no había nada que celebrar. El simplemente negó riendo y le ofreció que siguieran bebiendo, que ya estaban ahí y no iban a desperdiciar una buena bebida. La cazadora sonrió y volvió a beber de su chocolate caliente... y en ese momento entendió el porque. Ella no era algo, era un momento. De esos que no quería que terminara.


	13. Olvida quien eres

**Buenos días guardianes. Por fin a actualizar! XDD**

 **Este corto nos trae una de las muchas aventuras y desventuras que tuvieron Cayde y Corsa cuando ella aun no era guardiana, si no que limpiaba la Vanguardia (por si lo olvidaron). Mi beta creyó que el corto era un poco sentimental y mostraba a un Cayde muy distante a lo que podría ser (pero aun así lo aprobó así que por eso lo subí XDD), pero yo creo que no siempre puede ser así. Leeré sus opiniones :3**

 **Aunque les advierto, este corto no tiene nada de acción XDD**

 **Sin mucho mas que decir, pueden comenzar a leer.**

* * *

13.- Olvida quién eres.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero del otro lado se escuchaba un leve ruido. Se acerco y tomo la manilla con su mano, notando que estaba cerrada con llave. Saco un manojo de tarjetas desde el bolsillo de su delantal y comenzó a pasar por la manilla la que creía correcta, hasta que la encontró. Dejo puesto el freno en su carrito de limpieza y abrió la puerta, ingresando a un pasillo largo y oscuro en donde al final de este había una ventana, pero había algo extraño en esta última: alguien intentaba pasar por ella.

Por la altura en la que estaban imagino lo peor: ese alguien se iba a suicidar. Corrió hasta esa persona, y cuando estuvo cerca, lo tiro de la ropa que alcanzo a tomar, haciendo que cayera hacia dentro del pasillo.

-Pero que demo-

-Huh?

El ser se giró hacia ella, ópticos y ojos azules se cruzaron notando con sorpresa que ambos se conocían. Pero cuando el ser iba a hablar, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del pasillo cerrándose con un suave clic.

-Que!? Pero... Agh!

-Porque intentabas suicidarte?- pregunto ella levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el delantal.

-Suicidarme?- dijo él con las manos en la cintura.

-Estabas lanzándote por la ventana- la cara de la chica aun denotaba preocupación.

El ser miro la ventana y después a ella, volviendo de nuevo la mirada a la ventana -No Corsa, no intentaba suicidarme, solo quería sa... Un momento, como ingresaste aquí?

-Con el tarjetero que tengo aq...- la insomne llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su delantal, notando que estaba vacío, luego su mente le hizo recordar todo el procedimiento que había hecho antes de entrar, recalcando que el tarjetero había quedado sobre el carrito de limpieza.

-Genial, ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir intentando salir de aquí.

-Cayde, en serio quieres salir por la ventana desde esta altura?

-Niña, por el Viajero, he estado en lugares más altos que la Torre- dijo el exo subiéndose a la ventana nuevamente.

-Pero te vas a caer!- y volvió a tirar de su capa, haciendo que el Líder de Vanguardia volviera a tierra firme.

-Deja de hacer eso insomne! Llevo dos horas encerrado aquí y la ventana es mi mejor opción.

-Y porque llevas dos horas aquí? Podrías haber salido con tu espectro.

-Bueno porque... no es algo que te incumba- dijo cruzando sus brazos -Y mi espectro se quedó sin batería. Crees que no habría hecho eso ya?

-Pero yo no poder salir de aquí por la ventana.

-Mira niña, como te dije llevo dos horas aquí, me está doliendo la cabeza y ya estoy un poquito irritable. Lamento que tu no puedas salir por la misma vía que yo, pero la vida no siempre es justa.

El exo volvió a trepar a la ventana, sacando primero su pie derecho y luego el izquierdo, quedando sentado en el marco de la ventana. Miro hacia todas partes, buscando quizás algún soporte, y cuando lo encontró, se posiciono para llegar hasta él. Unos segundos después, el cazador había desaparecido de la vista de la chica de la limpieza.

Corsa se preocupó al no verlo, así que se acercó a la ventana apoyándose en el marco de esta. Comenzó a buscar a Cayde, encontrándolo sobre ella escalando una saliente que tenía la muralla, pero cuando bajo la vista hacia el suelo, su mente se nublo, y por un momento pensó que caería. Por suerte para ella cayo hacia el interior del pasillo.

Dos horas había estado en ese pasillo, y todo por culpa de una guardiana. Como pudo caer tan fácil en su trampa? Encerrado, sin espectro y con solo una salida. Quien llevaría una venganza tan elaborada solo porque no la tomo en cuenta en un bar?

En fin, ya estaba escalando y saliendo por la muralla de la Torre, si llegaba a caerse, el golpe dejaría una leve marca, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar algún mecánico de la Ultima Ciudad. Aunque...

Su cabeza le recordó que la insomne había quedado en el pasillo. Suspiro desganado y miro hacia abajo, donde estaba la ventana. No se veía nada. Quizás decidió esperar a que él saliera y le abriera la puerta. Pero... y si quiso salir y se cayó?

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, eso no había ocurrido, él habría escuchado algún ruido o grito, pero... y si se desmayó y por eso no escucho cuando ella cayo? Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, y siguió la vista hasta lo más lejos que pudo, pero no podía ver el suelo.

-Agh...- golpeo suavemente su cuerno contra la pared.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo (ya había escalado un par de metros hacia arriba) y se asomó por la parte superior de la ventana. Ahí la encontró sentada en el suelo, tomándose las rodillas mientras miraba hacia el frente. Noto que él se había asomado y lo miro con sorpresa, levantándose de inmediato.

-Volviste!- dijo ella alegremente.

-No podría haber dormido esta noche si sabía que te ibas a morir de hambre aquí.

-Pensé que abrirías la puerta del otro lado.

-Si, también lo pensé, pero como el universo me odia, lo más seguro es que saliendo de aquí me encuentre con Zavala y me envié a hacer cosas y al final me olvide que estas aquí.

-Entonces...?

-Entonces que esperas niña. A escalar.

-Que? No espera, yo... no puedo.

-Oh, vamos Corsa. Si Ikora pudo ganarle a Shaxx en una partida de Crisol, tú puedes salir escalando de aquí.

-Es que... tengo miedo a las alturas.

-Es en serio?- el exo cambio su semblante a uno de hastiado -Y ahora me lo dices?

-Por eso decía que esperare aquí, descuida.

-Mira niña, se me está subiendo los líquidos refrigerantes a la cabeza en esta posición, así que apresúrate y vamos- el cazador extendió su mano.

-En serio, gracias, pero no puedo. Esperare.

Cayde odiaba recibir un no como respuesta, a menos que estuviera justificado. Con cara de pocos amigos bajo desde su posición y entro por la ventana, arreglándose las ropas que llevaba.

-Vamos niña, no es tan difícil como parece.

-Cayde, de verdad que le temo a las alturas.

-Si, ya lo dijiste, pero dedícate a mirar hacia arriba en vez de enfocarte en lo que hay bajo tus pies.

La insomne tenía dudas. Observo la mano estirada hacia ella proveniente del exo, que tenía cara de insistencia. Quizás confiar en el juicio del Líder de Vanguardia no sería tan malo. Porque hacerlo? Porque confiar en alguien como él sabiendo todas las acusaciones que tenía a su haber?

Porque ese cazador había dedicado tiempo y paciencia en ella, mostrándole cosas que nadie más le había enseñado. Cosas tan básicas como caminar con su espalda más recta, hasta desafíos como ver disparar un fusil francotirador desde la ventana de la Vanguardia. Tomo la mano del cazador y este la acerco a la ventana, notando como ella se soltaba un poco en cada paso. Quizás solo había que olvidar quien era ella, solo por ese momento.

-Solo acércate y no mires hacia abajo.

-Y como veré donde piso?

-Pisa donde yo lo haga.

Aunque le costaba no mirar hacia abajo, Corsa siguió los pasos que Cayde iba dando. Su uniforme de limpieza consistía en un vestido relativamente largo con un delantal sobre este para evitar ensuciarlo, pero eso no quitaba que la insomne no usara unas calzas bajo el vestido, ya que a veces debía agacharse o llegar a lugares que usando solo el vestido no le permitiría limpiar.

El exo miraba de vez en cuando hacia abajo para ver que la chica aun siguiera detrás de él. Cualquier guardiana habría aceptado de primera instancia subir por la pared de la Torre para escapar de ese pasillo, pero un ciudadano común se habría negado. Corsa era especial, lo que no significaba que fuera _única y diferente_. Con especial se refería a que para generar una reacción en ella, se debía tratar con pinzas.

Si la obligabas a algo, de inmediato generaba un rechazo hacia eso. Cayde lo noto en el momento en que le entrego el quitapintura a los pocos días de conocerse, y gracias a eso es que había aprendido a tratarla. Porque gastar energía en enseñarle cosas? O en descifrar como tratarla? Solo era la chica que limpiaba pero con algo de conocimiento extra.

No.

Él no la veía así.

Las dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos redescubrió varias cosas que hace años no experimentaba, como los silencios cómodos, las travesuras de medianoche y el aerosol quitamanchas.

Cayde llego a la cima de la pared y se giró para ayudar a Corsa a subir. La chica, que venía a duras penas subiendo por las salientes y pequeñas escaleras, vio que el exo le extendía su mano, haciéndole entender que ya no quedaba nada de camino. La insomne estaba casi por llegar, así que estiro su brazo para alcanzar la mano del cazador, cuando sintió que su pie resbalo del peldaño donde estaba, haciendo que bajara bruscamente un par de metros.

No supo cómo, pero alcanzo a afirmarse del último peldaño de la escalera, emitiendo un grito de dolor al sentir como los músculos de su brazo se habían estirado de forma violenta al sujetarse del peldaño.

El Líder Cazador quedo estático con su brazo estirado hacia el vacío y cara de sorpresa. Si hubiera tenido un corazón orgánico, quizás habría muerto en ese mismo instante. Despertó de su letargo y bajo rápidamente por la escalera hasta llegar donde estaba la chica, que emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-Solo... no mires hacia abajo, sí?

Corsa estaba tan adolorida y con miedo que solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras con su mano desocupaba intentaba afirmarse de algo.

-Niña, mírame!

-No puedo!- dijo ella aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Si no me miras no sabrás como salir de esta! Tienes que aprender!

-Tengo miedo!

-Todos tenemos miedo! Yo tengo miedo de que caigas ahora! Zavala me criogenizara si no te ve en dos días más limpiando la Vanguardia!

-Pueden conseguir a alguien más!

-Y que harás!? Quedarte colgada toda la noche!? O esperar a que tu brazo se quiebre!?

-No puedo hacerlo!

-Si puedes Corsa! Solo abre los ojos y dame tu mano!

Cayde estaba en una posición bastante incomoda, impidiendo que pudiera sostener a la insomne si llegaba a soltarse. Estiraba el brazo lo más que sus servomotores le permitían, pero aun así no la alcanzaba.

-Niña! Si salimos de esta prometo que no volveré a dejar ropa interior debajo del puesto de Zavala! O si quieres vuelvo a hablar con esa bibliotecaria para que te extienda los días de préstamo! Solo... dame... la... mano...- decía el exo mientras se estiraba.

-Eso no me interesa!

-Ahh... Pero al menos ya abriste los ojos! Vamos! Solo estira tu mano desocupada hacia la mía!

Corsa levanto su mano libre para sujetar la del cazador, pero a pesar de que la sentía pesada, se estiro lo más que pudo hasta que los dedos de ambos se rozaron. Cayde hizo un último esfuerzo y se estiro un poco más, tomando la muñeca de la chica y subiéndola de un empujón con toda la fuerza que se permitía. La insomne se sujetó del peldaño más cercano que tenía y se aferró con todo lo que daban sus brazos. Rápidamente el exo se colocó detrás de ella como protección.

-Estas bien?- pregunto él.

-Me duelen los brazos.

-No alegues niña, solo quedan un par de metros y llegamos. Ahora sube tu primero y atrás iré yo.

-Que!? Estoy con vestido!

-En serio te vas a molestar por eso ahora!? Después de que casi moriste!?- la insomne movió la cabeza de forma positiva -Agh, está bien. Te convence si subo con los ópticos apagados?- la chica asintió -Agh. bien, sube.

Corsa comenzó a escalar por la escalera de manera incomoda. Si bien el exo tenía razón de molestase por una pequeñez después de que casi muriera, para ella era importante, y agradecía que al menos él lo hubiera entendido.

Subieron hasta el final del camino, llegando hasta una terraza que había a un costado de la plaza cerrada de la Vanguardia.

-Wow, estamos muy alto- hablo la insomne.

-Ya puedo encender los ópticos?- pregunto Cayde llegando al lugar y recibiendo una respuesta positiva de parte de ella -Wow, sí que estamos altos.

-Y ahora? Como bajamos?

-Ugh... creo que había una puerta por aquí.

La chica se estaba desesperando un poco, saber que estaban tan altos le incomodaba así que se sentó en el suelo evitando ver hacia el horizonte o hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma. Su cuerpo comenzaba a dar señales del dolor que le esperaba mañana por los movimientos bruscos que había hecho.

De pronto, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, era Cayde. Le apunto hacia arriba para que observara algo, dejando estupefacta a la chica.

La vista nocturna del cielo era hermosa. Si bien las luces de la ciudad opacaban algunas estrellas, la noche seguía entregándoles una vista increíble de uno de los brazos de la Vía Láctea, incluyendo a la luna en el fondo, recién saliendo detrás de la cordillera. Corsa nunca había visto de esa forma el cielo nocturno, todo ese trozo de cielo para ella.

El exo observo como el rostro de la insomne había cambiado desde uno de miedo hasta uno de asombro, haciéndole sentir un poco mejor. Porque? No lo sabía, pero saber que algo tan simple hacia feliz a alguien le agrado.

-Crees que algún día pueda viajar ahí?- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar.

-Si convencemos a Amanda de que nos deje salir de noche, quizás pueda sacarte a pasear en la _Spectra_.

-En serio?

-Si! Sera divertido. Por cierto, encontré la salida, no sé si quieres-

-Es que yo... Podemos quedarnos unos minutos más?

Cayde pensó en recordarle lo temerosa que estaba sobre las alturas, pero esos ojos azules lo convencieron rápidamente. Se sentó a su lado, pero se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Si... Aún no termina tu turno, así que Misa no estará buscándote.

-Gracias- se recostó al lado de él, saboreando con sus ojos cada estrella nueva que encontraba.

-Te sabes las constelaciones?- pregunto el Líder Cazador.

-No, y creo que no sabría reconocerlas.

-Oh, vamos, es fácil. Ves esas tres estrellas juntas? Son las _Tres Marías._ Luego tienes esas de ahí que también son tres y están juntas, pero no tan juntas, ese es el _Cinturón de Orión_...

-Has ido ahí?

-Ah? Mmm... creo que sí, no lo sé. Seguimos?

Ella era la chica de la limpieza. Él era el Líder de los Cazadores. Las probabilidades indicaban que no había forma que dos seres tan distantes se juntaran en un punto del destino y conversaran sobre la _Vía Láctea_. Pero ahí estaban los dos, recostados sobre el suelo de la terraza y sin saber cuándo bajarían de ahí, pero disfrutando de la compañía del otro.


End file.
